Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From San Andreas
by Kenny Grey
Summary: Set nearly 20 years after the events of GTA:SA,Brian "BJ" Johnson,son of the late Grove Street member Carl "CJ" Johnson, is betrayed by his best friend and left for dead. Now BJ must regain control of the Grove Street Family and avenge his father's murder
1. Introduction

Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Los Santos

It was early morning in the city of Los Santos, San Andreas. Police sirens blared and gunshots rang out in Idlewood. 19 year old Brian "BJ" Johnson of the Grove Street Family ran down the street, fleeing from cops and Ballas members shooting back at them as he ran towards his getaway car, driven by his fellow Grove Street member, Aaron. BJ was the son of legendary Grove Street gangster Carl "CJ" Johnson and was named after CJ's younger brother Brian. After his father was killed a year ago in a drive-by by an unknown assailant, BJ had taken over the Grove Street Family, but over the last 6 months, the Grove Street Gang had suffered a series of stings, busts, and ambushes from rival street gang, The Ballas. As BJ jumped into the low-rider getaway car, Aaron asked him "Did you get the shit?" "Hell Yeah!" BJ answered, pulling a bag filled with heavy weapons as the two drove away. "Man, those motherfuckers don't know what hit them" BJ said as the two made their getaway. Suddenly Aaron stopped in the middle of the street. "Yo Aaron, What the hell are you doing?" BJ asked in confusion. "Sorry, BJ, but a nigga's gotta do what a nigga's gotta do" Aaron said as he pulled out a 9 mm blue-steel pistol and pointed it at BJ's head, who couldn't believe what was happening. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked. "Let me explain; last year, C.R.A.S.H and the Ballas offered to pay me $150,000 every month if I helped them. They told me to give away secret plans and drug deals and do one other thing" Aaron explained. As Brian looked closely at the gun, he realized it was the same gun used to kill his father. "You son of a bitch" he said, shocked at the betrayal. "That's right, I killed your father, and now it's your turn, but like I said; a nigga's gotta do what a nigga's gotta do." Aaron said before shooting Brian in the head and driving off. Brian lied on the street, blood gushing profusely from his head, when he heard sirens and cars approaching. As he lied there, struggling for dear life, BJ wondered whether the bullet in his skull would kill him, or if the Ballas would before everything went black.

Fortunately for Brian, he survived the gunshot and was taken to the hospital before he was released and sent to San Fierro Federal prison. While out in the prison yard, BJ heard a familiar voice ask "Brian is that you?" BJ turned around to see Sweet, the older brother of his father and a former high ranking grove Street member. Sweet had been sent to jail, after being caught in a firefight with cops during a turf war. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was shot in the head and left for dead by the same nigga who killed my dad" BJ replied. "You know who killed CJ, who was it?" asked Sweet. "You know that Aaron dude" said BJ. "Him, but why?" Sweet asked. "He sold out to C.R.A.S.H and the Ballas for the money" BJ answered. Before the two continue their conversation, they heard an explosion which shook the prison causing them to fall over. The explosion was then followed by gunfire. When the two went to investigate, they saw a group of triads welding AK-47s and gunning down police officers and Hispanic inmates. As BJ and Sweet dodged bullets and fleeing inmates, they saw a hole in the wall. They squeezed their way through the hole before pouring some gasoline around the prison and lighting it ablaze, causing the prison to go up in flames. The two then made their escape in the Triads' vehicle. As they drove away, Brian had one thing on his mind; revenge, not just for him, but for his father and all those Grove Street members who were killed because of Aaron's betrayal. "Los Santos, here we come!" Sweet shouted as they sped towards the city.


	2. Little Chico

Little Chico

As BJ and Sweet sped towards Ganton, Sweet asked BJ about the situation. "So, BJ, tell me how all this shit got started".

"Like I said, Aaron sold out GSF to C.R.A.S.H and the Ballas in exchange for money, fame, and power. The first thing he did was give away GSF info. Then he started murdering all high-ranking/original Grove Street members before killing my dad." Brian explained.

When the two arrived at Grove Street, they were surprised at what they saw. Ballas gangsters and SWAT cars were on every corner of the small cul-de-sac and former GSF members were now desperate crack heads. "What the Hell?" Sweet exclaimed in shock.

As the two looked at the new Grove Street, they heard guns being cocked and loaded behind them. When they turned around, they saw 6 Ballas members led by Aaron, welding AK-47s.

"So Brian, I've see you've met my friends" said Aaron.

"Aaron, what the Fuck have you done to Grove Street?" asked Sweet.

"Sweet? Didn't they lock yo ass up for life? Anyway, this ain't Grove Street territory anymore. This area now belongs to the Ballas." said Aaron. "After BJ here was arrested, I took over GSF. With all high ranking and original Grove Street members dead, I was able to weaken the GSF and allow the Ballas and C.R.A.S.H to take over."

"You selfish, backstabbing, 2-timing, self centered, money grubbing piece of shit!" BJ said in disgust.

"It's like I said, a nigga's gotta do what a nigga's gotta do" Aaron said before he pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot Sweet in the head, killing him before he turned his attention to Brian. "You're next kid, but this time I'll make sure your dead. Kill this piece of shit boys".

As Aaron's goons raised their guns to kill BJ, a green Sabre sped out of nowhere and began gunning down the Ballas.

"Oh Shit!" Aaron yelled as he ducked into cover.

The car then stopped beside BJ and rolled down its window, revealing a Hispanic man in his late teens to early twenties.

"Dude, hop in if you want to live" he said in a Cuban accent.

BJ wasted no time hopping into the car as dozens and dozens of Ballas came running out, firing AKs, Uzis, and shotguns at the sports car.

"Dude, what are you waiting for, let's get the fuck out of here!" yelled BJ before the man floored it, speeding off as a barrage of bullets started destroying the car. As they fled from the now Ballas territory, the man introduced himself. "Yo, what's up, man? My name's Alex, but everyone knows me as "Little Chico"

"Yo, thanks for saving my ass back there, I owe you one Chico, my name's Brian by the way, but you can just call me BJ" Brian said, expressing his gratitude as well as introducing himself.

"Eh, no problem. I hate those assholes just as much as you do" Chico said. "Ever since those Ballas bitches took over, they've been making my live a living Hell. They es muy loco"

Chico and BJ continued driving until they stopped in Vinewood. "Hey BJ, you mind doing me a little favor?" Little Chico asked.

"No problem" BJ replied.

"Great, I need you to use this bomb to blow a Triad controlled casino in Los Venturas. Stupid fish heads think they can fuck with me, well I'll show them not to cross Little Chico" Said Chico.

"Man don't worry about it, it'll be a piece of cake" said Brian before hijacking a NRG-900 and heading off towards the casino.

When BJ arrived at the casino, he saw dozens of Triads acting as security, guarding the back of the casino. Knowing that planting the bomb would be difficult, BJ equipped his silenced 9 mm and to carefully kill the guards. After stealthily killing the last guard, BJ placed the bomb next to large tank filled highly flammable gas. He then got at a safe distance and detonated the bomb and watched the casino blow up in an incredibly massive explosion. As he watched the casino burn to the ground, he muttered "Burn, motherfuckers, Burn!" He then got back on his motorcycle and sped off.

After destroying the casino, Brian met up Chico and informed him that the casino was obliterated. "Hey Chico, I don't think those Triads are gonna be causing you anymore problems"

"That's great, stop by my apartment over in Doherty if you ever need some quick money" Chico said before he paid Brian $10,000.

"Yo thanks Chico, I'll see you later man" BJ said as he left.


	3. What Happens In Venturas

What happens in Venturas…

After blowing up the casino, BJ started looking for a new home before deciding to stay with Madd Dogg. After CJ had helped Madd Dogg regain fame and fortune, Madd Dogg went on to release 6 platinum albums and make over $110 million. Madd Dogg allowed BJ to stay at his mansion, but on one condition.

"That rapping poser OG Loc has been a pain in my ass for the past 3 years," Madd Dogg explained "take him out the equation. He's holding a concert tonight at Las Venturas Entertainment Center. After the concert, kill him and his manager Surge Light out on their way to an after party at the The Clown's Pocket Casino.

"Hell, if OG Loc is as stupid and incompetent as my dad says he was, killing him should be a walk in the park" BJ replied confidently as he walked out the door.

On his way out BJ grabbed an Uzi and an AK-47, borrowed one of Madd Dogg's SUVs and headed off to the Old Venturas Strip to kill OG Loc. After 1992, OG Loc continued his quest to become a successful rapper, eventually releasing a successful album in 2000 before starting a rap war with Madd Dogg in 2006 while also releasing 4 gold albums, 2 platinum albums, and 8 top ten singles.

As Brian drove around the Old Venturas Strip district he kept a lookout for OG Loc and Surge. He then spotted Surge with two hookers, smoking a blunt; OG Loc was nowhere to be seen however. Brian simply pulled up and opened fire on Surge before fleeing the bloody scene and headed for the The Clown's Pocket. He then pulled up and waited for OG Loc. 30 minutes later, OG Loc arrived at the casino, surrounded by his entourage, bodyguards, multiple police officers and being followed by hundreds of thousands of fans. BJ then pulled up and opened fire on into the crowd. While fans panicked and fled frantically, OG Loc was accidently shoved to the ground. BJ picked off OG's entourage, bodyguards, and the cops with the AK-47 before he opened fire on Loc using the Uzi, with 4 bullets hitting him in the chest and torso areas and 2 going through the side of his head.

As Brian sped off, he heard multiple sirens before noticing blue and red lights following him. He then looked out his side view mirror and saw 7 police cars on his tail and a police Maverick helicopter shining a bright spotlight on him.

"Oh shit, the cops! I've gotta find a way to lose the heat" BJ said before speeding off at over 120 mph with the police in hot pursuit.

Brian moved to the other lane, hoping throw the police off guard. He began weaving and swerving erratically to avoid oncoming cars. As he sped down the highway he saw a railroad crossing coming up. Its lights were blinking and the barrier was coming down and the train was quickly approaching. BJ knew that this could be his one shot at loosing the cops, so he floored the gas pedal causing him to go up to 150 mph. as he neared the crossing, he noticed the train getting closer and closer. At the last split second, Brian made across the railroad crossing. The police weren't so lucky, their cars being destroyed by the 200 ton train.

"Woo-Hoo!" BJ yelled in celebration, although his relief didn't last long as the Maverick was still hot his tail.

BJ then stopped the car, pulled out the AK-47, stuck his head out the window and carefully aimed at the helicopter before opening fire. One bullet hit the gas tank of the small helicopter, causing it to explode.

"How ya like that motherfucker!" BJ said before he disposed of the SUV by dumping it into the sea.

BJ then pulled out his cell phone and phoned Madd Dogg. "Yo Madd Dogg, OG Loc's been taken care of. He won't be releasing an album anytime soon" said BJ.

"Hey, thanks man, I knew I could count on you BJ." Madd Dogg said, thanking BJ for his work.

As BJ walked off, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Eh BJ, what's up man?"

"Little Chico, What's up man, everything alright?" asked BJ.

"No exactly man; we've got a bit of a problem. Come over my place and I'll explain everything" Chico replied.

"I'll be right over" BJ said before heading over to Chico's place.


	4. Playing With Fire

Playing With Fire

Note: this chapter is worse than the previous chapters; you have been warned

When BJ arrived at Little Chico's apartment, Chico was nervously pacing the floor.

"BJ, there you are; donde has estado?" Chico asked frantically.

"Yo, Chico, chill out man," BJ said "what's going on man?"

"I got rid of those Triads, but now I've got a new problem," exclaimed Chico "some news reporter recorded you destroying the Triads casino and now he's planning on showing the video tonight on _San Andreas Top Ten Most Wanted_. I need you to head over to the studio in San Fierro and burn the place down, be careful not to attract any unnecessary attention. I left you some Molotov cocktails out back which should make the job much easier. Make sure you destroy the place before 8: 30 tonight."

BJ then borrowed Little Chico's low riders and headed off to studio. As he sped down the road he heard something about the casino's destruction. He then listened carefully to the announcer on the radio.

"Tonight on _San Andreas Top Ten Most Wanted_, shocking video footage reveal the culprit behind the destruction of the Las Venturas Casino. Could this also the man responsible for the drive by murder of one of Los Santo's most beloved rappers, OG Loc and is he the prison escapee from earlier this week; details tonight on _San Andreas Top Ten Most Wanted_."

"Damn, now I got 2 _more_ reasons to destroy this place," muttered BJ.

1 hour later, Brian arrived at the studio; it was 3 stories and enclosed by a small electrified chain link fence. He then drove through the electrified fence before taking out the security guards with a silenced 9 mm. he then took cover as two cops came out to investigate the crash and the silenced gunshots. As one officer came around the corner, BJ stealthily slit his throat with a knife before shooting the other cop.

BJ then picked up the Molotovs and began throwing them at the studio. As the filming studio slowly began to burn BJ continued to throw Molotovs at the building until there were none left and the building a huge inferno. After a while, Brian heard a scream and turned around to see the reporter running out the burning building, engulfed in a flaming fireball. The reporter's skin was charred and black and half his face was melted off. BJ watched the reporter scream and run around hysterically before collapsing.

Brian watched in horror as several other newscast leaped from the 2nd& 3rd stories of the building, some even jumping from the rooftop to escape the flames. One by one, they either burned to death or jumped out the windows. Those who survived the jumped, Brian had no choice but to shoot to death. After the last news member was dead, BJ sniffed the air in horror and realized the Infernus he had driven was too close to the flames. Brian quickly ran to the back, stole a news van and hightailed it. He got away just before a rival news crew, cops, and firefighters arrived to investigate and extinguish the fire.

As BJ made his way back to Little Chico's apartment, he couldn't help but feel traumatized by what he had just seen. The reporter, the news crew, their gruesome deaths would haunt him for a long time. What was most traumatizing was one woman who jumped out off of the roof as flames burned her entire body; her flames went out as she hit the ground, but she survived. BJ had no choice but to shoot her, but right before Brian pulled the trigger, she awoke and looked up, giving Brian a good look at her horribly disfigured and melted face.

While BJ was deep in his thoughts, he almost collided with a speeding red car. One thing was for certain though; no amount of money would ever erase the horrible event he had witnessed tonight.

"Damn, I hope I never have to do anything like that again in my life," BJ thought to himself. "that fool Lil' Chico better be grateful or I'm gonna unload this 9 mm into his face"


	5. Mr Cipriani

Mr. Cipriani

When BJ returned to Lil' Chico's apartment he was talking with a tall, bulk, kinda muscular dressed in a tuxedo.

"Hey BJ, this is Leone crime family Don Toni Cipriani from Liberty City," Chico exclaimed "he's agreed to help you regain control of Grove Street if you do a few jobs for him"

"Yeah kid, I'm Toni Cipriani. Now let's get one thing straight, you fuck with me, and I'll send an entire army to kill you and your fuckin family" Toni said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cipriani" BJ said as he shook hands with Toni.

"C'mon kid, we've got errands to run, you're driving, let's go" Toni said as he walked out the door and out to his limo.

As BJ drove, Toni gave him his assignment.

"You're taking me to The Camel Toe casino. Miko "Psycho" Forelli's been coming up short on his payments," Toni explained "We're going to check up on him and make sure he hasn't forgotten, now let's get going"

"Sure thing Mr. Cipriani" Brian said as he sped down the Los Puertos highway.

After the death of Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani became the Don and also finally gained his mother's respect, she still however nagged him. Under Toni's rule, the Leone Crime Family flourished. By 2003 the Leone family was one of the most powerful mafia's in America and ruled the Forellis, the Sindaccos, and the Sicilian Mafia.

When they reached The Camel Toe, Toni and BJ went inside the casino and found Miko Forelli hiding in his office.

"Hey Miko, where's the money you owe me?" Toni asked sternly as he pulled out his gun.

"Why Toni, I thought we were cool, I'm hurt that you're only worried about the money" Miko said timidly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't give me that crap, now where's the money?" Toni asked again, getting angrier by the minute.

"Oh, the money, it's right HERE!" said Miko as he pulled out a shotgun and shot Toni in his chest.

"Oh, you sneaky son of a bitch" said Toni, protected only by a powerful bulletproof vest he was wearing.

"Mr. Cipriani, you alright?" asked BJ.

"Eh, I'm fine kid, thanks for asking" Toni replied

"Now boys!" Miko ordered before three men welding sub-machineguns came out of nowhere.

BJ, thinking fast pulled out his AK-47 and killed the henchmen in the blink of an eye.

After the last henchman was dead, Toni cornered the cowering Miko.

"Now Toni, calm down, let's not do anything irrational, remember I'm a made man, I'm untouchable!" Miko said frantically before Toni began beating the shit out of him.

"The only reason I'm letting you live is because you're a made man and I really need that money." Toni said, demanding the money.

"H-h-here you go Toni" said Miko as he handed Toni a briefcase filled with $3 million, cash money.

"Thanks for the donation asshole," said Toni as they left "come on kid, let's get outta here, take me back to my mansion in San Fierro"

When the two arrived at Toni's mansion, Toni thanked BJ for his work.

"Thanks for all your help kid, here's a little something for you" said Toni as he gave BJ $500,000.

"Yo, thanks Mr. Cipriani" said BJ as he left.


	6. Burn Bitches Burn

Burn Bitches Burn!

It was hectic for Brian. In addition to trying to regain Grove Street, BJ was exhausted from doing jobs for Lil' Chico _and _Toni Cipriani. He tried to take a break by hanging out at the Los Santos Strip Club, but he just couldn't relax. Los Santos was now Ballas territory and with the Ballas wanting him dead, BJ couldn't help but look over his shoulder. As he threw money at the strippers, his cell phone suddenly rang, it was Toni.

"Hey BJ, kid it's me Toni Cipriani. I need you to come here, I have an assignment for you" he said.

"No problem, Mr. Cipriani, I'll be right over" BJ said as he ran out the strip club before driving off in Sultan.

When BJ arrived at the Toni's mansion, Toni was armed with multiple Molotov cocktails and a flamethrower.

"Kid, thank God you're here, those Triads have been fucking with me again and now we're going to get a little revenge. Hop in kid" Toni exclaimed as he climbed into the back seat of his Cognoscenti.

As BJ got in the car, Toni explained everything and gave Brian his assignment.

"Let me explain everything kid. The Triads have been trying to make a comeback and make a name for themselves at the Leones expense. So one night, they decided to ambush us during a drug deal, killing 15 Leone gangsters," Toni said "we're going to show those fish heads who's boss. You're going to drive me around Chinatown and Las Venturas, so I can burn down some of their property."

"So where do you want me to go first?" asked BJ.

"Take me down to the Wu Zi Mu Betting Shop, that's the easiest target" Toni answered.

In 2004, Triad leader Wu Zi "Woozie" Mu was killed in a drug deal gone awry. Ever since his death, the San Fierro Triads significantly weakened in power.

When Brian pulled up at the Betting Shop, Toni rolled down the window and threw Molotov after Molotov at the building before telling BJ to hightail it.

"Now take me to Ming's Laundromat" Toni commanded before BJ obliged.

"Hey fish heads, I got a present for ya!" Toni yelled as he threw molotovs and pipe bombs at the Laundromat before watching it go up in flames. "OK, kid, now drive me to a Triad owned factory located near the San Fierro Pier"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Cipriani" BJ replied.

When they reached the factory, Toni grabbed his flame thrower and molotov cocktails and got out of the car.

"Hand me my M4 kid and keep the engine running, I'll be back in a flash" said Toni before he jumped out of the car and charged at the Triads guarding the factory, gunning down the angry Asian street gang.

"This is Toni Cipriani kicking your asses, remember that name fish heads!" Toni yelled as he killed even more Triads.

BJ, never wanting to be left out of a good firefight helped Toni out by firing some shots of his own.

"I got yo back, Mr. Cipriani!" yelled Brian as he shot gunmen and snipers on the rooftop of the factory, just as one was about to kill Toni.

"Thanks Kid!" Toni yelled back at him before he began throwing pipe bombs and molotovs at the factory, also causing damage with his flamethrower.

Toni then spotted 10 fuel huge tanks in the garage, which contained 3 diesel trucks. Aiming carefully, Toni threw his final molotov at the fuel tanks before running off.

"C'mon kid, we've gotta get outta here!" Toni exclaimed as he grabbed BJ by the arm.

The two then jumped into the Cognoscenti and drove off right before the factory exploded incinerating half of everything. Toni and BJ then fled the scene, panting heavily after the huge firefight.

"Whew! Thanks for saving my tale back there kid" Toni said.

"Like I said, No problem" BJ replied.

"Well we still have one more stop to make, but first we've gotta make a quick stop, I'm all out of molotov cocktails and for this next stop, I'm going to be needing a whole lot of them. Take me to the old abandoned Ammu-Nation in Ocean Flats." Toni said before BJ headed for the old weapons store, its doors boarded up and chained shut.

When BJ arrived at the Ammu-Nation its doors boarded up and chained shut. Toni told BJ to drive around to the backdoor. There, a skinny man wearing a long, slick, and black cloak stood hidden in the shadows.

"Toni, back again, I got that new shipment of heroin you wanted; you need it now" the man said.

"Thanks Shady, but hold on to the heroin, I don't need it right now. What I need is all the molotovs you got" Toni replied.

Shady looked left and right, making sure the cops weren't around before he reached into the dumpster and pulled out a crate full of molotovs.

"Here you go; be careful with these Toni; they have a little extra "spunk" added to them. These things are so powerful, one molotov could burn down a small house in a matter of minutes" Shady warned.

"Thanks again Shady" said Toni as he handed Shady $10,000 before climbing back into the car.

"OK kid, this is the final place we've gotta hit. We're going burn down The Four Dragons Casino/Hotel in Las Venturas" Toni said to BJ.

"Are you crazy? The Four Dragons Casino is crawling with tens of thousands of Triads and hundreds of witnesses!" BJ exclaimed.

"Don't worry kid, I've got a bunch of Leone members to ambush the place, providing a distraction so we can burn the place down," Toni said "In the midst of the confusion, no witnesses will be able to see us burn down the joint"

"I sure hope so" Brian replied, unsure of the plan.

"It'll work, trust me kid; I've been in this game for years, I know what I'm doing" Toni said confidently as he smoked a cigar.

When the two arrived at the casino, they saw hundreds of Triads and Leones engaged in a vicious and bitter firefight.

"See kid, what I tell ya; this'll be a walk in the park. Now follow me" said Toni as the two got out of the car and walked around the hotel setting satchel charges and molotovs along the way.

After setting the last molotov/satchel charge combination, the two made their way back to the car before driving off. They then detonated the satchel charges, which along with "upgraded" molotov cocktails caused a chain reaction which destroyed the first floor of the Four Dragons eventually resulting in the entire building collapsing.

"Haha I told you kid, destroying that place would be a walk in the park," Toni said happily "Now take me back to my mansion, I've gotta catch some Zs"

After BJ took Toni back to his mansion, he thanked BJ for his help before paying him $50,000.

"I know 1 thing; after what just happened I think I outta catch a few Zs myself" BJ said yawning before heading home.


	7. Governor Roy

Governor Roy's Dilemma

The next day, as BJ was on his way to Lil Chico's he was suddenly surrounded by police SWAT, and FIB officers.

"Freeze scumbag, you have the right to remain silent!" yelled one officer. Outgunned and outnumbered, Brian put his hands up in surrender.

"Ah shit, I told Toni destroying that place was a bad idea" he thought to himself.

Suddenly one SWAT member stepped out of the crowd and asked him "Are you Brian Christopher Johnson?"

"Yeah that's me, now would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" BJ demanded.

"Governor of San Andreas, John Roy has requested a word with you, we know nothing else" the officer replied before BJ was put in the backseat of a squad car and taken to Governor Roy's mansion in Mulholland.

When BJ arrived, he was immediately greeted by the eccentric politician. "Ah, you must be that young fellow I sent for, why come in come in" Governor Roy said in an upper class British gentlemen's accent "Do you know why I had you brought here?"

"Hell no, I was hoping you could explain that" BJ retorted.

"Haha, charming, tell me something: how on earth did you escape from prison, or how you killed that rapper, or how you blew up that casino?" Roy asked.

"How the hell…" BJ started to ask, shocked that someone knew.

"I'm not stupid, Brian. Unlike the rest of these ignorant, money grubbing morons in this state, I know how to put 2+2 together" Roy answered.

"OK, so what, you gonna send me back to prison?" asked BJ.

"Not if you do me a few "favors"" the governor replied.

"Like what" said BJ

"Well, my political rival has been causing me problems, take him out, he's on his yacht in San Fierro Bay; at the bay you'll find a Speedo-phile 2000 XS and an RPG waiting for you," Governor Roy told him "Don't fuck this up"

BJ made his way out the door and headed to the San Fierro Bay. Just as Roy had said, there was a Speedophile and an RPG waiting for him. BJ took off in the speed boat and after ten minutes found the yacht sitting in the middle of the water. Brian took good aim and fired. Brian watched as the yacht exploded and sank into the ocean. Suddenly Brian saw a figure swimming towards his boat, it was the politician. The politician got closer and closer before BJ pulled out his sniper and shot him right in the head. As the bleeding corpse sank to the bottom, a shark sprang out of nowhere and devoured it.

"A shark, oh well, whatever at least now I don't have to get rid of any evidence. But if there are sharks swimming around I'm getting my ass the fuck out of here before I become fish food" BJ said to himself as he swam towards the shore.


	8. Crackhouse Chaos

Crack house Chaos

After taking care of Governor Roy's problem, BJ received a call from Chico.

"Hey, BJ get over here, we're gonna get a little revenge on the Ballas. Get over here as soon as you can and I'll tell you more," Lil' Chico said "Oh, yeah, meet me at the Ganton Gym.

"I'm on my way" BJ said as he hailed a taxi.

When Brian arrived at Ganton Gym, Chico was equipped with RPG and MP5. Chico then threw him a M4 assault rifle.

"BJ, get ready, we're raiding the Ballas' Crack Palace in Idlewood. Without their crack the Ballas will slowly lose control of their territories," Chico explained "Toni's given us some men and weapons to help us out, but I still need you do one thing."

"What's that?" asked BJ.

"I need you to head over to C.R.A.S.H headquarters and steal a SWAT tank, then just meet me at the Crack Palace." Chico told him before speeding off in his low rider.

BJ then saw a cop walk by and got an idea. Without a minute to spare, BJ pulled the cop into alley, beat him up, and stole his uniform.

"Haha, now I can sneak into C.R.A.S.H unnoticed" BJ said to himself before heading off to C.R.A.S.H headquarters.

When Brian arrived, he wasted little time and began searching for the tank. After a few minutes, Brian finally found the SWAT tank in an underground sector.

"Haha, piece of cake" said Brian before climbing into the armored assault vehicle.

At just that moment an alarm went off followed by an announcement over the PA.

"Attention, Attention, All personnel; we have an intruder in Quadrant C. Intruder is trying to steal an experimental armored assault vehicle. All personnel are advised to shoot on sight. I repeat, we have an intruder in Quadrant C."

"Oh Shit, I better get the fuck out of here!" said BJ before barging out of the facility as officers, SWAT members, and FIB agents fired at the tank.

"Hmm, let's see what this button does," Brian said before pressing a red button, which caused to the cannon on the tank to fire "that is fuckin amazing!".

Brian then wiped out hundreds more of the officers with the cannon before leaving and heading towards Idlewood before receiving a phone call from Chico.

"Hey Brian, you got the tank yet man?" Chico asked as he took cover.

"Yeah, I got the tank and I'm on my way to the mansion right now." BJ said as he sped through Idlewood, surprised at how fast the small tank could maneuver.

"Well hurry up man, the Ballas have got us pinned down and we their lackeys C.R.A.S.H have made their way into the gunfight." Chico told him as he returned fire.

"Hold on, man I'm almost their" said BJ as he approached the drug front for the street gang before using the tank to crash through the wall of the four story crack palace and watched as Cipriani's boys and the Ballas engaged in a vicious gunfight.

BJ then opened up the hatch and began gunning down Ballas with the M4 Chico had gave him. As he looked around, he noticed the first two floors of the redesigned crack palace resembled the mansion in the _Scarface_. Brian then aimed the cannon at the stairwell and fired at the oncoming Ballas, knocking them to the ground.

"BJ, over here man" Chico yelled.

He was sitting on the floor leaning against a pillar and clutching his bleeding side before BJ got out of the tank and went over to assist him.

"Chico, dude you alright" asked BJ as he help him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Chico as he winced in pain "Come on, we've got to get to the fourth floor, that's where the crack is. The second floor is the hooker floor and the third floor is the relaxation lounge; the third floor should be the easiest to get past since most of the Ballas there are relaxed and unarmed while the second floor is the most difficult with the heavily armed C.R.A.S.H occupying it"

"Cops and Hookers, one of the weirdest combinations since soy and bacon; anyway, if we're going to do this, let's get goings" said BJ as he and Little Chico headed up the stairs but not before grabbing two bullet-proof vests lying on the floor and handing one to Chico.

When they reached the second floor, they took cover and opened fire on corrupt the street gang like law enforcement officers. As they killed more and more officers, Chico threw a smoke grenade and tear gas into the hallway before handing Brian heat seeking goggles and a gas mask telling him to put them. As the explosives detonated, BJ and Chico barged in and gunned down anyone that moved.

"Hey Chico, help me out here I'm out of ammo" BJ said before Chico tossed him a magazine.

Eventually, he and Chico made it through the hallway and to stairway and heading to the third floor.

"OK BJ this should be an easy one" said Chico as they gunned down the unarmed Ballas easily managing to make it to the fourth and final floor where they found the crack room.

In the middle of the room was the statue of Big Smoke, a legendary Ballas member and one of CJ's former friends. Smoke was notable for being a Grove Street traitor before being killed by CJ.

"I guess Grove 4 Life didn't mean shit back then just like how it don't mean shit now" Brian muttered to himself.

BJ and Chico then loaded all the Ballas' drugs into 2 duffel bags. Before the two could make their escape, a group of Ballas set the room on fire and locked BJ and Chico inside trapping them inside the burning inferno.

"Come on, quick we gotta jump out this window" BJ said as he threw one of the duffel bags out of the window.

"Jump, are you crazy, that's gotta be a 50 foot drop, splat!" Chico exclaimed.

"Nigga just shut up and aim for that giant swimming pool, it's almost impossible to miss" BJ told him.

"I sure hope your right BJ" said Chico before he and Brian jumped, landing right in the middle of the pool with a huge splash.

As they climbed out of the pool they grabbed their duffel bags and made their escape in Chico's low rider. When they reached Chico's house, they were greeted by a young, beautiful Hispanic woman with green eyes.

"Chico, where you been? What have I told you about crime, remember how father died!" the woman yelled at Chico.

"Seesh, Rosita get off my back, you're my sister, not my mother; besides I know what I'm doing." Chico replied.

"And who is this?" asked Rosita.

"Rosita, Brian; Brian, Rosita" Chico said as he introduced Brian to his sister.

"Damn man, you didn't tell me you had such a hot sister" BJ exclaimed.

"Well, I have to admit you are kind of cute" Rosita replied.

"So, wanna hang out some time, maybe get some hot coffee?" asked Brian.

"Don't push your luck just yet" said Rosita as she walked back into the house.

"Fine, I'll see you later" said BJ.

"Hey Brian here's a little something for ya," said Chico as he gave BJ $15,000. "Oh, and don't get all cuckoo over my sister"

"Yeah, well I'll see you later Chico" said BJ as he left and headed for home.


	9. Driving Aunt Kendl

Driving Aunt Kendl

After raiding the crack palace Brian received a call from his Aunt Kendl. Following the events of GTA: San Andreas Kendl married her boyfriend Cesar Vialpando. However after Cesar's death in 2009 followed by Carl's death the next year, Kendl became a bitter and resentful woman.

"BJ, where yo lazy ass been? I swear you're a worthless piece of shit! Get yo ass over to my house and make yourself useful" Kendl demanded.

"Aunt Kendl, I can't right now" said BJ.

"Oh, you still running from those Ballas, god you're a coward. Your father once took on over 100 Ballas by himself and he killed every single one of em! He'd never run scared from some pussy gang wannabes!" yelled Kendl "but since your too scared to come to your own territory or even try to reclaim it just pick me up at the Ganton Gym"

"OK I'm on my way" said BJ.

"Don't slow around" Kendl told him.

When BJ arrived, aunt Kendl continued to complain and nag him.

"Well I see you took your god damn time getting here, and what the hell is that piece of shit?" Kendl yelled criticizing the Patriot that Brian was driving.

"Aunt Kendl, would you please stop complaining and get it the damn car" BJ said, regretting even picking Kendl after only 15 seconds.

"Who the hell you think you is? I'll get in the your sorry ass car when I get good and damn ready; learn to respect yo elders and watch yo damn language!" Kendl replied as she slapped Brian across the face repeatedly before getting into the car.

"Now where do you want to go?" asked Brian as he drove off.

"You're going to drive me around town so I can run a couple errands and do a little shop" Kendl answered "first off take me to Arrogant and Sexy, I wanta pick up some fancy clothing"

"What, those clothes cost a fortune" BJ replied.

"Just shut up and do as you're told" said Kendl.

When the two arrived at the store, Kendl jumped out and ran inside.

"Stay here and keep the engine going" Kendl told him.

A few minutes later, Brian heard Aunt Kendl arguing with someone in the store.

"Yes, I paid for this shit, I don't care what you say, this shit is mine! Get your fuckin hands the fuck off of me!" Kendl yelled before Brian heard a gunshot followed by customers scream followed by the sound of an alarm going off.

Kendl ran out of the store carrying a bunch of fancy and elegant looking clothing and hopped into the car just as the police arrived.

"Well don't just sit there dumbass, drive!" Kendl ordered before Brian drove off while being followed by multiple cop cars.

"What the hell happened back there?" asked Brian.

"Ask your dumb questions later; right now just lose the cops!" Kendl told BJ.

"Hold on, I'll lose them in this series of alleyways" BJ said before turning into a maze of alleys that constantly twisted and turned making it difficult for the cops to keep track of the Brian and Kendl easily allowing them to lose the heat.

"So, will you tell me what happened back there?" asked BJ.

"Hell, I was just defending myself; who the hell those rat bastards think they are; they grabbed me so I bust a cap in their ass," Kendl replied "Now that that's over with take me to "24 Carat Diamonds" I need some bling"

"Fine, just no more stealing" said BJ.

"I wasn't stealing, I was just checking out the merchandise," replied Kendl before they arrived at the jewelry store "keep the engine running, I'll be right back".

After ten minutes, BJ heard Kendl arguing with the management before he heard Kendl fire a shot causing loud screaming which were quickly silenced by 7 more shots before Kendl ran out carrying a ton of diamonds and a large amount of money.

"What did you do?" asked BJ.

"I was just looking at the diamonds when they started getting all up in my face, look what they did to my dress," said Kendl pointing to a huge rip on her dress.

"Then what the fuck did you do?" BJ asked frantically.

"I shot their asses, left with my diamonds and took a little money to pay for the damages caused to my dress" Kendl replied "Now do you wanna sit here ask questions and get shot by police or do you wanna get us the fuck out of here"

Without a minute to spare, BJ sped off escaping the crime scene just before the police arrived.

"Well, I guess now you can take me home" said Kendl as she admired her new ill gotten merchandise.

When BJ dropped Kendl off at her house, Kendl grabbed her new merchandise and jumped out without thanking BJ.

"See ya later, Aunt Kendl" said BJ.

As he was driving off, Brian's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"BJ, you bastard, you miserable piece of shit; I heard what you did to the crack palace! You'll pay for this Brian, you're dead you little bastard. I'll kill you, your friends, your family, everyone you care about!"

"Aaron, nice to hear from you, how's business with the Ballas coming along?" BJ asked Aaron tauntingly.

"You think you you're so funny, just wait till I get my hands on you, if I ever catch your ass in Los Santos I'll-" yelled Aaron before Brian cut him off.

"Oh, just more threats, c'mon what was that thing you said about "doing what a nigga's gotta do"" BJ continued to taunt.

"I'll kill you, you're a fucking dead man you little son of bitch!" Aaron yelled, continuing to make threats.

"Oh, I'm shaking with fear, you want to get your hands on me so badly; then pucker up and kiss my black ass!" BJ taunted "but it' like you said "a nigga's gotta do what a nigga's gotta do"


	10. The Truce

The Truce

The following day, Brian was sleeping when his cell phone rang

"Brian this is Toni Cipriani get over here now"

"Ugh, Mr. Cipriani it's 6:00 in the morning, can't it wait at least until the sun comes out" BJ groaned as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Kid, listen; I don't like to be kept waiting so let me rephrase that; get your sorry ass over here or your next and last wakeup call will be a bullet through your fucking skull. Now get your ass over here within the next hour and a half or I'll hunt your ass down, shove an umbrella down your throat and Mary Poppins ya" Toni exclaimed.

"I'll be right over" BJ said as he reluctantly got dressed before leaving the house.

45 minutes later, Brian was sitting in Mr. Cipriani's lavish living room.

"Ah, Brian thanks for coming" said Toni.

"Good to know that someone appreciates me" BJ replied.

"Let's get down to business, the Triads and the Leones have called a truce. To officiate the truce, I'm going to negotiate business with the Triads and give them a nice cash value of $2.5 million and a large amount of narcotics," Toni exclaimed as he drank his wine "Now I know what you're thinking, after everything why would I call a truce with my worst enemy. It's simple, if I befriend my enemy they're no longer a threat to me, not to mention how useful they could be to me. That's where you come in. I need you to come down with me to Chinatown to make sure it's not a trap, you know watch my back"

"Don't worry Mr. Cipriani, I got ya back" said BJ.

"Good, now let's get down to Chinatown before the Triads change their minds" Toni said as he got into his limo "Driver, take me to Chinatown ASAP"

"Yes Sir Mr. Cipriani" said the driver as they left for Chinatown.

During the ride, Toni and BJ discussed what would happen.

"OK kid, here's the plan; while me and my boys handle the negotiation you will sit on the roof with this sniper in case anything goes wrong," Toni explained as he handed BJ handed him a sniper rifle "Here take this walkie talkie so we can communicate during the negotiation. Don't fuck this up kid, remember my life is in your hands"

When Toni and BJ arrived in Chinatown, Toni dropped Toni off behind a building before heading down the alley to the negotiation.

"OK Kid, you climb to the top of that building and watch the deal from the rooftop." Toni told Brian as Brian got out of the car.

A few minutes later, the negotiation began. Brian watched over the deal although he couldn't hear the conversation. Midway through the deal a white car resembling a Dodge Magnum sped out of nowhere and began firing at Toni's boys _and _The Triads. As Toni and the Triad leader jumped into cover a man in his mid thirties with brown eyes and black hair stuck his head out the window and grabbed the briefcase full of money and the narcotics.

"Hey, Toni, thanks for the drugs and money!" the man yelled as the car sped off.

"BJ, that's Alfonso Sindacco, the Sindacco family leader; stop his ass before he gets away with my money" Toni yelled.

BJ took careful aim using the sniper and shot the driver causing the car to lose control and flip repeatedly before finally crashing to a stop.

Brian saw a bloodied, scarred, and bruised Alfonso stagger out the door and weakly try to limp away.

"Good job kid, I'll take over from here" Toni said via walkie talkie before BJ saw Toni catch up to the man and hit him across his back with a baseball bat.

Toni then began beating the man with the bat, bashing him repeatedly. As BJ watched on, he saw the rest other the Leones and Triads who had survived the attack come over and join in on the beating. The Leones were stomping, kicking and beating Sindacco while the Triads attacked him with meat cleavers. The beating lasted for 5 minutes before ending. BJ then watched as Toni and the Triad leader shook hands.

"Eh Brian, mission accomplished. The truce has been finalized, now come down here and help both of us take care of one problem." Toni said.

Brian the climbed down from the rooftop and ran across the street over to the alleyway where he found the Leones and Triads standing over and spitting on Alfonso's corpse, which was severely mangled, beaten, and partially missing its flesh.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick" Brian moaned at the site of the corpse.

"Well, don't blow chunks just yet, we need you to get rid of this corpse," said Toni "now take Mr. Alfonso down to Paulie's meat shop and meet me back at my mansion to receive your pay.

"Yes sir" Brian said begrudgingly as he reluctantly dragged the mutilated corpse into a nearby van.

He eventually found Paulie's meat shop and delivered the body.

"Ok kid, I take the corpse for $3000, but just scram before anyone sees us" the butcher and owner of the shop said before handing Brian the money and taking the corpse inside to be ground up into sausages.

"Thanks, that thing was starting to make me sick" BJ said as he took the money

Brian then hopped back into the van and headed over to Toni's mansion.

"BJ, I can't begin to thank you enough, for saving my ass back there and helping me weaken the Sindacco family, I'm going to make this whole thing worth it" Toni told him before paying BJ over $800,000.

"Thanks Mr. Cipriani" BJ said as he walked away counting his cash "Now that's what I call paydirt."

Then his cell phone rang.

"Damn, why the fuck did I get one of these things?" BJ asked himself as he answered the phone.

"Ah, Brian, how nice to hear from you old chap"

"Governor Roy, ah what the fuck do you want?" BJ asked.

"Don't make any smart remarks, remember I own you" said Roy.

"Before you say anything else, I'll be right over" said BJ already driving to Mulholland.


	11. Weed Whacked

Weed Whacked

When BJ arrived at Governor Roy's mansion, Roy and his men were smoking dozens of bongs and blunts causing almost the entire room to be engulfed by the fumes and smoke of marijuana. As BJ fought to avoid second hand high he heard Governor Roy greet him in a more relaxed tone.

"BJ, old chap; how are you?" He said.

"Damn, man I've heard of getting a good high, but I think you've getting a little too high" said BJ.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, here have some cannabis" Governor Roy said as he handed BJ a blunt.

"Well, if you insist" BJ replied as he took the blunt and began smoking it.

A few minutes later Brian and Roy, both extremely high discussed the assignment.

"OK BJ, here's what I need you to do. My former girlfriend Sarah says she is going to go the media about how I'm the father of her child, I need her to be silenced" Roy told him "Now, I don't want you to kill her, your last assignment raised some questions, I just need you to plant some drug her and plant drugs in her car to ensure she'll be arrested and furthermore no one believe her story"

"Sounds a little complicated doesn't it?" BJ asked on the verge of passing out

"Of course not, just get the drugs out of my car. Sarah lives on Mount Chiliad and shouldn't be hard to locate, she's a barefoot, environmental hippie" Roy told BJ.

"OK, I'll be right back" said BJ, still high, as he groggily stumbled towards the door walking into the wall before finally making it out the door.

As he shook his head to relieve his high, he went into the mansion's garage, and found Roy's rare $100,000,000 golden Rolls Royce. BJ looked into the car and sure enough found a bag full of marijuana laced with PCP and a syringe full of heroin. He then took Roy's orange Infernus and drove off towards Mount Chiliad.

Still under the effects of marijuana, Brian weaved in and out of traffic. Luckily for him, there were no cops around. As he drove dangerously, Governor Roy called him.

"Yes Brian, I almost forgot to tell you something, hold on I forget what I was going to tell you" he said, obviously still high.

"Well, hurry up and remember" said BJ as an angry driver honked his horn at him as he swerved to avoid him.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. After you drug Sarah and plant the drugs, take photos as evidence, also drive carefully and avoid police, I can't allow the police the connection between us, tah-tah" said Roy.

"OK, drug Sarah, plant drugs, take pictures, avoid police got it" BJ replied.

As BJ made his way to Mount Chiliad, he slowly sobered up. When he arrived at the destination, Brian parked the Infernus at the entrance/ base of the mountain, got the drugs out the trunk of the car, hid them in the jacket he was wearing, and rented a mountain bike before he began up the mountain.

75% up the mountain, BJ heard drums beating accompanied by an "hmmmmmmm". He slowed down and looked around before finding a cabin/ campsite. In front of the cabin he saw a woman in her mid thirties sitting on the ground beating a pair of bongos and meditating. Quietly and slowly he crept behind the woman and injected her with the heroin, causing her to become energized and active before she eventually passed out.

After drugging Sarah BJ put 3 blunts on the ground in front of her before he found her car, a Mesa Grande. Without a moment to spare, Brian planted the drugs, hiding them I the trunk and under the seats of the small jeep. He then went back over to Sarah, and using his cell phone, took a picture of Sarah and sent the pictures to Governor Roy.

"Mission accomplished" Brian said to himself before making his way back down the mountain.

He then got back into his Infernus and drove back towards Los Santos. As he made his way to the city, he received a phone call.

"Hello, Brian, this is Rosita, I was wondering if you would like to go get a drink or something tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, when do you want me to come pick you up" Brian asked.

"Pick me up at around 7" Rosita replied.

"Alright, I'll be over at 7" said BJ.

"OK, bye" Rosita said.

Brian, excited then sped home to get ready for his date with Rosita.


	12. First Date

First Date

Brian then went home and got ready for his "date" with Rosita. After showering BJ got dressed and grabbed his best jacket, and hopped into his Infernus. As he headed towards Doherty, BJ called Rosita on his cell phone.

"Hello, Rosita it's me Brian, I'm on my way to pick you up"

"Alright, see you in a few minutes" Rosita said.

A few minutes later, BJ was waiting for Rosita. When Rosita finally came out, she was stunning. BJ instantly became entranced in her beauty.

"Nice car" said Rosita as she climbed into the car.

Little Chico then came out and yelled "Hey BJ, be careful, don't let anything happen to my sister!"

"Don't worry man, everything will be fine" Brian responded.

"So, where you wanna go?" asked Brian.

"I don't know what about you?" said Rosita.

"How about Jerkov's" Brian suggested.

"Jerkov's that's the most expensive bar in all of San Andreas" Rosita said.

"It's worth it" said Brian as he pulled out a huge wad of cash.

"OK, Jerkov's it is" Rosita said.

As they made their way to the bar, they got to know each other.

"So, what exactly do you do for a living, other than the shooting, the stealing, and the killing?" asked Rosita.

"I don't really do anything, crime is my life. Crime's all I've ever known," BJ said "I was born into a crime family. My father, CJ, was a legendary gangsta who taught me everything I know. Now don't get me wrong, he was a good man who tried to get away from the crime life and eventually became wealthy, but he was always somehow pulled back into the crime life. After my father was murdered by my former best friend, I dropped out of high school to help support my younger siblings, a 14 year old crack addict and a 13 year old drama queen. I took over the family and made enough money to help my family. I worked with my friend Aaron until he shot me and left me from dead. And that's the story of my life"

"Wow, you make my life seem easy," said Rosita "My father was a vicious ruthless cartel drug lord and my mother a crack smoking, cocaine snorting, drug abusing prostitute. My brother and I never went to school and our father would beat us. After he was gunned down, my brother took over and went into the crime world" Rosita said.

"Damn, I guess we both have a fucked up life" said BJ.

When the two arrived at Jerkov's they had a great time. BJ and Rosita ended up having one too many drinks however.

"Wow, that was great" Brian said after, his language slurred as he stumbled drunkenly; he had a cut right above his left eye and was sporting a black eye after a bar fight with a guy who had been flirting with Rosita. After BJ knocked out the man by hitting him over the head with a wine bottle, he and Rosita were escorted out of the bar by a bouncer.

"I know; you're a great guy Brian" said Rosita, equally drunk before she vomited.

"You OK?" asked Brian.

"I'm fine, just take me home" Rosita replied as she leaned against BJ's car. Brian then took Rosita home.

"I had a great time tonight" said Rosita when they got to Rosita's house.

"So did I, wanna do this again sometime" BJ said.

"That would be great" said Rosita.

"Well, I guess this is good night" said Brian.

"I guess it is" said Rosita before she leaned over and kissed him. "Bye" she said before going inside leaving BJ with an excited look on his face.

BJ then left, unaware he was being watched by Aaron and two of his goons.

"Should we kill him now boss?" one of the goons asked.

"No, not yet, let's wait a couple of days" said Aaron with a wicked grin on his face.


	13. Aaron's Ambush

Aaron's Ambush

After his date with Rosita, Brian headed home. As he headed home, a purple Tahoma charged and crashed into his Infernus causing the sports car to flip continually before finally rolling to a halt. As Brian crawled out of the flaming wreckage, three men approached him, although he couldn't recognize them.

"Come on, let's get this piece of shit outta here before someone sees us" one of the men said as they dragged BJ and threw him into their car while BJ passed out.

When BJ woke up he realized he was in the desert area, miles away from where anyone could find him.

"Hey BJ, you're finally awake I see"

"Aaron, you bastard" BJ said

"What's that thing you were saying about me kissing your ass" Aaron taunted.

"Fuck you" BJ replied.

"Watch your language asshole" Aaron replied sarcastically "In case you haven't noticed it's 3 of us against one of you"

"Oh I get it, you can't kill me by yourself, you need your goons" BJ joked as he clutched his aching side while holding his throbbing bleeding head.

"Well the good news is at least he died laughing," said Aaron "boys pick this piece of shit up!"

Aaron's goons obeyed and lifted BJ to his feet.

"Hold him steady" Aaron ordered before Aaron viciously attacked Brian with a brutal series of hard blows accompanied by a stream of knees/kicks to his gut/abdomen.

Aaron continued his brutal beat down for almost 5 minutes before finally stopping.

"OK boys, let him go" Aaron said before his boys let BJ go causing him to slump to the ground, barely conscious.

After Aaron's beat down, BJ was bleeding heavily.

"OK boys, I think you can handle it from here" Aaron said.

"Wait a minute, where the fuck are you going" one of his goons asked.

"I'm going home to fuck my girl, you got a problem with that" Aaron replied.

"No Sir" Goon #1 replied as Aaron left in one of the two Tahomas they had used.

"Come on, help me dig a grave for this poser" said Goon #1 as soon as while left while Goon #2 kicked the downed BJ.

"Eh alright alright, I'm coming" Goon #2 replied as he grabbed the shovels from the trunk of the Tahoma.

As the two goons he began digging the grave, BJ regained consciousness. While the two goons were distracted, BJ grabbed one of the goons and used him as a human shield to protect against the bullets from the second goon. He then took careful aim and shot the other goon in the head. He then ditched the bodies and left in the Tahoma.

Now however, BJ was more determined than ever to get revenge.


	14. Joey's Return

Joey's return

The next day following Aaron's ambush BJ received a call from Toni.

"BJ, my good buddy, I need you, get over here" Toni said before hanging up.

"Uh, mom always said niggas got it tough" BJ said as he washed the blood out of his braided hair before leaving.

When Brian arrived at Toni's mansion, the mansion was a complete mess. Wine bottles, broken glass, and other trash littered the ground while the house was TP'ed and had a few of its windows broken and the inside looked twice as bad.

"Damn Toni, you really let this place go" BJ commented as he observed the destruction.

"You don't look any better yourself, what the fuck happened to your face; it looks like it got run over by a lawn mower and caught in a bear trap" said Toni.

"It's a long story; so, what you need Mr. Cipriani?" asked BJ.

"I just got some news that Salvatore Leone's son Joey has been released from prison and now he's on his way to San Andreas," Toni exclaimed "after I became Leone family don, Joey wouldn't stop trying to kill me."

"Why can't you and your boys take care of it?" asked BJ.

"Ugh, my boys and I are so fucked from our party celebrating our truce with the Triads that we can't do anything. Ugh, I can still feel the effects of the cocaine." Toni said as he clutched his head "Take Joey out when he arrives at the Los Puerta International Airport"

BJ, receiving his orders then left and head for the Los Puerta International Airport. As he sped down the Los Puerta freeway, he studied the photo of Joey Toni had given him. When he arrived at LPX, he stood and waited. After 2 hours of waiting, Brian noticed a Shamal land on the runway. Then a man exited the Shamal surrounded by a dozen bodyguards.

"That's gotta be Joey" BJ said, although the man looked quite different.

He had brown hair in contrast to the black hair belonging to the man in the photo, his nose looked different as if he had had a nose job, he had a Tony Montana- esque hairdo, and he had a mustache.

"Hey, you Joey Leone?" BJ asked as he approached the man.

"What's it to ya, schmuck?" Joey replied.

"I've got a message for ya straight from Toni Cipriani" BJ said.

"Toni Cipriani, oh shit; boys kill this bastard!" said Joey before he turned and ran for a limo.

BJ then ducked into cover as Joey's bodyguards opened fire with MP5s. BJ fired back and ran after Joey and the rest of his men as they hopped into a limo.

"Well don't just sit there, get me the fuck out of here!" Joey ordered his driver as they sped away.

"Shit" exclaimed BJ before he hopped back in his Sabre and chased after the limo.

"Haha sucker, see ya later asshole!" Joey yelled out the window.

"Don't run away, you're only making this harder for yourself, just come here and take your death like a man!" yelled BJ.

"You and Toni Cipriani can kiss my naked ass!" Joey taunted.

"Maybe if _**you**_ had stopped kissing asses, it would be you who's the Leone family don" BJ yelled back.

"Don't you get it kid, Toni's not running the Leone family, he's running a bunch of Leone family posers. I should be Leone family Don; Toni's not even a Leone, he's disgraced the Leone crime family name" Joey yelled, seething after being reminded of how his own father chose Toni as his successor rather than him.

"One thing's for certain, Toni's a better don than you ever could've been" BJ said, as the two sped down Los Puerta freeway.

"Fuck You!" Joey yelled before he stuck a gun out the window and fired at Brian's car.

"Whoa" BJ exclaimed as he swerved frantically to avoid the bullets "I guess what Toni said about you is true; you're nothing more than a sneaky, cowardly, slimy, jealous gangsta wannabe"

The fast paced car chase continued until the two cars were speeding down I-66 highway. BJ decided to take advantage of the lack of traffic and end the frantic car chase before he began ramming Joey's limo.

"Hey, what hell are you doing?" Joey exclaimed before Brian rammed the limo again.

The limo began to swerve as it lost control as BJ continued to repeatedly ram it. Brian then gave the limo one more powerful ram causing the limo to spin out and lose control before it went through a barrier and over the side of the bridge.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as his limo was sent careening over the bridge.

BJ then went over to where the broken barrier was and watched as the limo went over the bridge followed by a huge crash. Brian then saw Joey crawl from under the wreckage, and groan in pain as he tried to crawl to safety before he lied flat on his back and died. BJ then pulled out his cell phone and called Toni.

"Mr. Cipriani, I think you'll be happy to know that Joey Leone has been taken care of" said Brian.

"Thanks Brian, you're a life saver, I knew I could count on you" said Toni, expressing his gratitude.

Brian then received a phone call from Little Chico.

"Hey BJ, get over here, I've got great news. Oh man, I'm finally going to make a name for myself in the crime world!" Chico said excitedly.

"Yo Chico calm down; what's all the excitement about?" asked BJ.

"I'll explain it to you later, right now just get over here, rapido rapido" said Chico.

"OK OK, I'm on my way; keep your panties on man, don't have a cow man" BJ said as he got back in his car, and headed to Little Chico's house.

"Sorry dude, I guess I'm getting a little excited but just get here before 5, this is really important and I need your help" Chico exclaimed.

"OK, just relax and hold on, I'm on my way" said BJ before hanging up "Damn, I wonder what's so important it's got Little Chico all fire up?"


	15. La Carrera de la Grande

La carrera de la Grande

Following Chico's phone call, BJ got to Lil' Chico's as soon as he could.

"Hey Chico, I got here as soon as I could," BJ said "Now what's so important I had to get forget everything else and come here?"

"Dude I've got great news, I've managed to get a spot in the La Carrera de la Grande!" Chico exclaimed excitedly.

"So" said Brian.

"So?" Little Chico said in shock "La Carrera de la Grande is the biggest street race in San Andreas history. Some of the most legendary gangsters have made a name for themselves by winning this race. This is finally my chance to prove that I'm not small time."

"What does all this have to do with me?" asked BJ.

"Dude, the race begins in 4 four hours, I need you to collect the 4 other opponents cars bring them to my garage, sabotage them before the race and then return them," Chico explained "Hurry up; I need to sabotage the cars before the race. Use the tow truck in my garage that can carry multiple cars at once. The cars are located in a Pay n Spray in San Andreas City. After returning the cars, meet me at the start line in Ganton."

"OK, I'll do it, but you owe me big time Chico" said Brian as he left.

BJ was able to steal the car with ease as the Pay n Spray they were being held in was not guarded. The four cars were a black Cheetah, a sky blue Infernus, a Super GT, and a Turismo. BJ quickly loaded the cars and brought them to Little Chico's garage.

Brian then grabbed a sledgehammer and began bashing the carborator of the Cheetah before doing the same to the other cars. He then began severing several cables as well as sabotage the steering. Brian then returned the cars to the Pay and Spray before calling Chico.

"Hey Chico, the cars have been 'fixed'," said BJ "What now?"

"Just meet me at the starting line in Cocksville in case I need help, some of the other racers hired hit men to help them out during the race, just make sure they don't get in the way" Chico told him.

30 minutes later, BJ watched hidden in an alley as the race began in Cocksville. The light turned green and the racers sped off. Brian smirked as he watched the other racers swerve and spin all over the road while Little Chic maneuvered with the greatest of ease in his red and black Comet, avoiding the cars. BJ stealthily followed the cars as they raced all over San Andreas when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow Coquette sitting on a hill, watching the race as the racers sped around the corner, with Little Chico in the lead. The car then sped down the hill, charging at almost 200 mph, aiming at Chico. Brian, acting on instinct sped towards the racing sports car as it neared the bottom of the hill. BJ slammed into the Coquette less than ½ a second before it could collide with Chico. As glass flew and Brian's airbag exploded the Coquette flipped repeatedly before crashing to a halt.

"That must have been one of those hit men Chico was talking about" Brian said to himself as the race continued.

When the race reached Crapton, BJ watched as one of the cars spun out of control and crashed into the river.

"One Down, 3 to go come on Chico" said BJ.

In Secrenendo, the last part of the race, as the remaining racers sped towards the finish line; one racer made one last chance to gain the lead and attempted to use his nitrous boost, only for it to explode engulfing his car in flames. Little Chico then crossed the finish line. BJ then met up with Chico and congratulated him. Afterwards, Chico split the $100,000 prize with Brian before going home to celebrate.

As BJ headed home, he received a text message reading "I've noticed you've been working with some of my former associates. You're just what I need. If you want to make a lot of money, meet me at the Love Media Building in San Fiero. Signed Donald Love"


	16. A Good ole Fashioned Morgue Party

Love's Revenge

After reading the text message, BJ decided to accept Love's request and headed over to the Love Media Building in San Fierro. In 2001, Donald Love fled to San Andreas after the Yakuza connected him to the murder of Kenji Kasen. Barely surviving a Yakuza ambush that resulted in the death of his pal, the Old Oriental Gentlemen, Love managed to catch a flight to San Andreas. He then based his headquarters/penthouse in San Fierro, this one being more expensive and extravagant than the original.

When Brian arrived at the building, he was stopped at the door by a tall, bulk man.

"Name please?" said the bodyguard.

"Brian Johnson" BJ told him.

"Ah Yes, Donald Love has been expecting you" the man told him before allowing him to enter the building.

BJ then took the elevator to the top floor where Love greeted him.

"Brian, thank you for coming." he said.

"What do you need?" asked BJ.

"While this may disturb you, I love the taste of human flesh; human ribs taste just like chicken but more sentient" Love stated.

"After all the freaks I've met in this fucked up place, what you said doesn't disturb me one bit" Brian replied.

"Great, than you'll have no problem stealing a couple corpses for me from the morgue," Love replied "Now get going, I don't like to be kept waiting"

Brian then jumped into a Rumpo and headed to Paulie's meat shop Downtown San Fierro. He went around back and knocked on the door.

"Oh Kid, it's you. Thanks for the delivery that guy's corpse sold amazingly," said Paulie when he saw BJ. "So what'd you need?"

"I need some fresh corpses for Donald Love" Brian replied.

"You're in luck kid, the Leones dropped off 3 bodies this morning" Paulie told him.

"Great, how much?" asked Brian.

"Since you helped me last time by giving me that corpse, I'll give you a discount" Paulie said "Only $5000"

"Here you go" Brian said as he handed him the money before loading the 3 corpses into the back of the van.

Suddenly they were surrounded by cop cars before a cop yelled through a megaphone "Alright, everybody FREEZE! This is a bust!"

"Paulie J. Pazzesco, you are under arrest for ties with the Leone/Cipriani mafia family, selling meat without a license, assisting criminals, and murder!" yelled the leading officer.

"Oh shit, I gotta get the fuck up outta here!" BJ exclaimed before flooring the acceleration.

As he raced towards the end of the alley where the meat shop was located, the officers yelled "You, in the Rumpo, step out and put your hand in the air!"

Brian ignored them and continued, but at the end of the alley way was a police barricade. Brian just floored the accelerator and rammed through the squad cars.

"I've got a find a way to lose this heat" said BJ before thinking of an idea.

BJ then made a sharp 180 degree turn and headed in the opposite direction towards the nearest Pay n Spray. Luckily for him he was in San Fierro, where there were an abundant number of Pay n Sprays. He drove the red Rumpo into the first Pay n Spray. 20 minutes later, when he emerged from the Pay n Spray, he was driving a now gold painted Rumpo. The cops had disappeared and BJ proceeded to take the corpses to Donald Love's.

3 hours later.

"Mmm, that was delicious. You did a better job than I thought," Love said as he finished the last of the corpses. "Anyway, here's your reward"

"Thanks Mr. Love" said BJ

Mission Passed

Reward: $20000

As BJ left, he received a text from Toni.

"Hey BJ, I need you to meet up with Shady, my weapons supplier. You and he will be doing a job together. You can find Shady behind the abandoned Ammu-nation store in Ocean Flats"


	17. Shady

Shady

BJ headed over to Ammu-Nation where Toni told him to meet Shady.

"Hey Shady, where you at?" BJ yelled. He then saw a hand gesture for him to come in through the backdoor.

Brian walked in the weapons store and saw that it was filled with firepower. There were AK-47s, M16s, M4s, MAC-11s, FN-P90s, Tec-9s, AA-12s, M60s, RPGs, SPAS 12s, MP5s, Pythons, Glock 17s, 9 mm, Desert Eagles, grenades, flamethrowers, miniguns, Colt M1911s, Remington 870Ps, and sniper rifles.

"God Damn" BJ exclaimed as he looked at all the fire power.

"Impressed?" said Shady as he stepped out of the shadows, removing the long black overcoat that hid his face, allowing BJ to get a good look at his face for the first time. Shady had short cut blond hair, blue eyes, and two piercings and looked like he was 25 to 35 years old. under the trench coat he wore a white T- shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Anyway you must be the guy Toni said was coming" Shady said.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want" asked BJ.

"Some guy in Cocksville been giving me problems," Shady explained. "Here, take this bomb and attach it to the guy's car, then call me once you have the bomb attached to detonate. Be careful though; this bomb is so powerful that being in a 50 yard radius when this baby explodes can be fatal, not to mention being extremely sensitive."

BJ carefully grabbed the bomb and gently placed it in the seat of his Infernus. He then drove over to the guy's house Cocksville and began hooking he bomb up to the car. Just as he finished attaching the bomb he heard a voice yell "Hey, What the fuck are you doing to my car?"

Brian then ran with the man in hot pursuit before calling Shady. In a split second the bomb detonated, the car erupting into a massive fireball. BJ watched as the explosion flung the man twenty feet through the air as he burned.

Mission Passed

$25000

Note: The Cern County area of San Andreas is now unlocked and able to be explored. This is the location of some of the more upper class citizens of San Andreas. Fancy and extravagent sports cars can be found and stolen from here and sold at Lil Chico's Garage for up to $10,000


	18. Love's Revenge

Love's Revenge

After working with Shady, BJ decided to go do some more work for Donald Love. When he got there, he saw Love was sitting at his desk angrily mumbling something.

"I'm glad you're here. Almost ten years ago, I was run out of Liberty City by the Yakuza, ever since then I've plotted revenge," Donald Love said. "The Yakuza have now relocated to San Andreas, there headquarters are located in Shakersfield; go over there and kill as many Yakuza as you can"

Brian just nodded his head and headed out the door.

Mission Objective:

Murder at least 30 Yakuza in 5 hours

Brian took a Banshee and drove over to Shakersfield. He needed to kill at least 30 Yakuza before 5:30. After half an hour of searching, he found a couple Yakuza. BJ wasted no time and ran them over killing them.

"3 Yakuza down, 27 to go" BJ thought to himself.

A bunch of Yakuza then charged at him, pistols in hand. BJ just back over the Yakuza behind him before running over the ones in front of him.

"You're only making this easier for me!" Brian yelled at them.

Time: 2:00 PM, 9 Yakuza killed, time remaining: 3 and 1/2 hours

BJ continued to drive around Bakersfield, the Yakuza however alerted all Yakuza members; as a result the Yakuza were waiting for him. They ran at him, shouting Yakuza threats in Japanese.

"そのたれを殺す" one Yakuza yelled.

"黒の黒人は死ななければならない" Another yelled.

BJ just turned around and continued to run them over. After those Yakuza were taking over, Brian counted the bodies.

"Hmm, 7 more dead" he exclaimed. Just then he got a call from Donald Love.

"Brian, I know I told you to kill thirty Yakuza before 5:30, but for every extra Yakuza you kill, I'll pay you an additional $1000" Love told him before hanging up.

Time: 3:30, # of Yakuza killed: 19, Time remaining: 2 hours.

After a few minutes, the Banshee had taken too much damage, so Brian got out and jacked a Cruiser.

He continued his hit and run, vehicular homicide killing 2 more Yakuza. Before he could continue, he was yanked out of the pickup truck by a group of Yakuza who stomped him. Luckily for him, they were unarmed, so he managed to crawl away before getting up and firing at them with a MAC-11, killing them.

Time: 4:00, # of Yakuza killed: 25, Time remaining: 1 and ½ hours.

With only 5 more Yakuza left to kill, Brian relaxed.

"Shit, I might make some extra money" BJ thought to himself.

He came upon 10 Yakuza and thought of an idea. He changed into his police officer outfit, stole a cop car and pretended to arrest the Yakuza. He told them to face the wall. He then pulled out an AK-47 while their backs were turned and before the gullible Yakuza members could realize what was going on killed them all at one time.

Time: 5:00, # of Yakuza killed: 35, Time remaining: 30 minutes

Brian then decided to hightail it out of Shakersfield and collect his pay from Donald Love.

30 minutes later

"Again, you have impressed me Brian," Love said, lavishing him with praise. "I hope those Yakuza don't think that was the worst I have in store for them, things are just getting started. I am going to make those Yakuza pay for what they did. Anyway, you killed 35 Yakuza meaning you get $40,000 with an additional $5,000 for the five extra Yakuza you killed for a grand total of $45,000"

Mission Passed

Reward: $45,000

Note:

You are now hated by the Yakuza. Anytime you enter Yakuza territory, they will attack you on sight or any vehicle you are in. Their weapons include Mac-11s, pistols, and katanas.


	19. Speed

Speed

Following his Yakuza murder frenzy, BJ got a text from Toni.

"BJ, you'll be working with an associate of mine, meet him at the old Garage in San Fierro, the one your dad used to own. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you he doesn't talk too much."

Brian then went over to the garage in San Fierro. When he arrived, a slim man with slicked black hair, a black leather jacket, green cargo pants, and blue tennis shoes stepped out of the garage.

"Yo, you must be Toni's associate, my name's Brian "BJ" Johnson of the Grove Street Family" said BJ as he extended his hand.

The man shook BJ's hand without saying a word and instead handed BJ a note.

"My name's Claude Speed, leading Cipriani Family capo. Enough chit chat, Toni told me that you also have a problem with the Ballas. That's nice to hear; those purple wearing bastards ambushed me, killed a few of my men, and stole some merchandise so I think it's time for a little revenge. There's an M-60 in the garage, plenty of ammo; go over to their car lot in Ganton and destroy their precious sissy cars." The note read.

Brian nodded his head to show that he understood. He then went into the garage and grabbed the M-60. Before heading over to Ganton, Brian disguised himself as a Balla to make the job a little easier.

Brian drove his Stallion into a Pay n Spray and had it spray painted purple so he could avoid suspicion. The Ballas' car lot in Ganton was easy to find. All the cars were painted purple, the Ballas signature color, graffiti of Ballas logos littered the war surrounding the lot. The only way they could make the car lot more noticeable would be if they put up a huge sign saying 'the Ballas car lot'.

BJ infiltrated the lot and pretended to be working on another car when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"That silent G known as Claude Speed might be coming back for some revenge," said Aaron "guard this motherfucker as if your life depends on it cuz it does. I swear to god if there's one scratch on any of these cars, I'll fuckin kill you!"

Aaron then left leaving BJ to destroy the cars.

Without a minute to spare, BJ pulled out the M-60 and began destroying the cars. Multiple Ballas members ran out to attack him, but thanks to the rate of fire and power of the M-60, Brian was able to quickly take them down. The M-60 destroyed the cars in a matter of seconds. BJ pulled out a grenade and threw it into a crowded garage, destroying at least 17 cars at once.

More Ballas came running out, only to be killed almost instantly. After destroying the last car, BJ left a note on one of the bodies reading "Oh Aaron, did all these cars belong to you, well the boys and I were just playing with them. As you can see, it got a little out of hand. Fuck you, Sincerely Brian."

BJ then left the car lot before anyone noticed and got out of Ganton. He went back to the garage to collect his payment from Claude.

Mission Passed

Reward: $20,000

Note: the M-60 and the minigun can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation for $25,000 and $30,000 respectively or from Shady for the cheaper price of $15,000 and $20,000.


	20. Shady Politicians Must Die

Shady Politicians Must Die

Brian then stopped by Shady's for some more work. He walked into the underground weapons store to find Shady in a rage destroying things.

"Thank God you're here, I have a problem" Shady told him.

"Well something must be wrong since you're acting all crazy" BJ replied.

"Just shut the fuck up and watch this" Shady yelled before turning on the TV.

"In other news today, Governor John Roy will sign a bill that will allow police to raid and search anyone they think are illegally selling or using firearms," the reporter said on the TV. "The law has resulted in major controversy as opponents of the bill say it violates their constitutional rights."

"This here law is ridiculous, the constitution says all men have the right to bear arms, it didn't say nothing about owning a license or having to have permission," a random man ranted.

"Supporters of the bill point out that ever since Governor Roy took office, that the overall crime rate has declined and that the law is to protect the public."

"All this worry is unnecessary, the bill only effects those who illegally use weapons such as gangbangers, thugs, and Mafioso." A supporter argued.

Shady then turned off the TV and turned to Brian.

"This motherfucker's been causing problems for me ever since he first became governor," Shady said before handing BJ a katana. "This is the last straw, kill that bitch; decapitate him and bring me back his head."

"Shit, don't worry; I've had some problems with this motherfucker to, I'll take care of this" Brian reassured him before leaving.

When he arrived at the Governor Roy's mansion in Mulholland, he saw there were more body guards surrounding the place than usual. He knew there were far more bodyguards than he could see, but the ones he could see were equipped with M4 Assault Rifles. The easiest way inside would be through the back entrance, but there would probably be more M4 welding guards there to. So Brian climbed to the top of a hill overlooking the entire mansion and pulled out a DSR-1 Sniper Rifle and proceeded to kill the first wave of guards. He made sure he kept his head down low so that the guards would not be able to coordinate his position.

2 more waves of guards welding M4s ran out, but Brian quickly picked them off. He then went around to the back entrance of the mansion where the pool was and proceeded to go in through the basement which led to a tunnel which led to a staircase.

The guards inside the mansion had MP10s which made the raid slightly easier. Brian using his own MP10 killed them rather quickly. As he made his into the inner and upper levels of the mansion, he noticed the guards weapons were getting lighter and weaker. At the second most inner level part of the mansion, the guards welded less powerful MAC-11s allowing for quicker kills for Brian.

At the innermost level of the mansion, the guards weld only Glock 22s. Brian easily killed them. In the midst of the bloodshed and carnage, Brian heard a faint whimpering. He pulled out the katana and walked over to the door of Governor Roy's office, from which the whimpering was coming. He held his ear to the door and listened. Then out of nowhere, Roy slammed the door hard into BJ's face.

"Oh!" Brian yelped in pain.

"So long sucker!" Roy yelled in his usual high pitched British accent.

"You sneaky little, British accent, squeaky voice, cowardly little pussy!" Brian yelled as he held his face, his nose busted open and bleeding before getting up and chasing after Roy.

Seeing that he was headed for a flight of stairs, Brian picked up one of the Glock 22s, took careful aim, and fired.

The bullet hit Roy in the small of his back, causing him to stumble and lose his balance sending him tumbling down a flight of stairs. As Roy lied, moaning BJ walked slowly down the stairs. Roy tried to get up, bleeding and fatigued from his injuries but all he could do was crawl.

"Please Brian, let's think about this," Roy said, pleading for his life. "If you spare me, I promise I'll remove your wanted level and forget about all of this."

Brian however just continued towards Governor Roy, katana in hand.

"Sorry, but I can't let you keep me in the palm of your hand." BJ replied.

Roy managed to stand, but his injuries again prevented his escape. Brian came closer and closer. Governor Roy turned around. The last thing he saw was Brian raise the katana high in the air before swinging it. With a sickening half crunch, half splatter the blade tore though Roy's skin, muscle, and bone severing his head with a horrific sound.

Brian then watched as blood squirted out of the stub where Governor Roy's head used to be like a fountain. Roy's body then fell backwards and landed with a silent thud. BJ picked up a nearby box; grabbed Roy's decapitated head, and placed it inside the box. BJ decided to get out of the area before anyone else arrived. Keeping hold of the box, Brian also grabbed the footage out of the security cameras before going down into Roy's underground garage. BJ took one of the governor's Rolls Royce with tinted windows, gently placed the box containing Roy's head on the backseat, and then drove off to deliver the head to Shady. Before meeting with Shady, however, Brian decided to destroy the security tape. So he pulled over alongside the road in an isolated area and burned the tapes.

1 hour later.

"Here you go Shady" BJ said as he tossed the bloody box to Shady.

"Man, thanks you're a real lifesaver" said Shady as he opened the box as if it were a Christmas present.

"Anytime man" Brian said before leaving.

Mission Passed

Reward: $30,000

Note: Governor Roy's mansion can now be used as a safe house.


	21. Second Date

Second Date

After murdering Roy, Brian decided to call Rosita for another date.

"Hey Rosita, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, go on a date tonight?" BJ asked.

"Yeah, sure; come pick me up tonight at 7" Rosita replied.

"I'll be there" said BJ.

(7 o clock)

BJ arrived in the golden Rolls Royce he'd stolen from Roy with a bouquet of flowers and chocolate.

"Are those for me?" Rosita asked when she answered the door.

"Of course" said BJ as he handed her the flowers.

"Brian, you're so sweet" Rosita said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" said BJ before he heard moaning.

"Brian, take care of my sister man," Chico groaned weakly. "I swear to God if anything happens to her I'll rip your fuckin throat out"

"What's with him?" asked BJ.

"He's still sick from partying like a maniac after he won that big street race" Rosita explained.

"Oh, well come on let's go" said BJ "See ya Chico, get well soon"

"Thanks, man" Chico replied before vomiting.

"So, where you taking me tonight?" asked Rosita.

"Why don't we go dancing?" BJ suggested.

"Sounds like fun" said Rosita.

(3 hours later)

"Damn girl, I've never seen such a nice salsa" BJ said, complimenting her dance moves.

"What can I say; I've got that sexy Latina heat" Rosita said in her sexy Latina accent.

Suddenly, Brian noticed 2 purple Stingers speeding their way.

"Oh Shit! Get down!" Brian yelled as one of the stingers nearly ran them over.

8 Ballas stepped out and opened fire using AK-47s.

"Die motherfucker!" yelled one Ballas.

"Ain't so tough now, is ya bitch ass nigga?" yelled another.

BJ and Rosita ducked behind a Cartel Cruiser as bullets whizzed past them.

"I'm really sorry about this" BJ apologized.

"No problem, I'm used to this" Rosita said before pulling out a .50 AE Desert Eagle out of her purse. "That's why I'm always packing heat."

"Wanna help me kill these motherfuckers?" asked BJ as he pulled out a MP10.

"Let's do this" Rosita said with a sly smile on her face.

BJ and Rosita then opened fire, killing 3 of the Ballas before they stopped and reloaded. The bullets pinged off the Cartel Cruiser they were hiding behind, slowly ripping into shreds. The blue truck then began smoking before it burst into flames.

"Oh shit!" BJ and Rosita exclaimed at the same time before diving out of the way just as the Cartel Cruiser exploded, killing 2 unlucky Ballas member who were too close to the explosion.

"We gonna kill you and yo bitch!" yelled one of the 3 remaining Ballas.

Brian and Rosita took careful aim and killed 2 Ballas leaving only one standing.

"On the count of 3, Ready?" asked Brian.

"Ready" said Rosita.

The two then aimed and shot the lone Ballas in the head simultaneously, killing him instantly.

"Come on, let's get outta here before more Ballas show up" said Brian as he and Rosita hopped into his Rolls Royce and left for Rosita's.

Midway through the trip, Rosita noticed a 3 purple Bobcats speeding behind them.

"Shit, looks like we've got company" said Rosita.

"Quick, there are some grenades in the back seat. Take a few and throw them out the window" BJ told her.

Rosita grabbed 3 grenades, pulled out the pins and tossed them out the window.

"What the-" was all that the Ballas driver could say before the grenades exploded, destroying the Ballas fleet.

"Haha, got em!" Rosita yelled in excitement.

(30 minutes later)

"That was some fun we had tonight" said Rosita.

"Well apart from the murderous gangbangers trying to kill us" Brian joked.

"Eh forget about that, I had a great time" Rosita reassured him before kissing him goodnight.


	22. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

The next day Brian received a call from Donald Love.

"Brian, come over here, today is the day I get my ultimate revenge on the Yakuza" Love told him before hanging up.

"Yo, Mr. Love, what ya need?" asked BJ upon arrival.

"Ready to do whatever I say before I even tell them what to do, that's cold blooded; I like that" said Love "Anyway, the Yakuza own the casino in Las Venturas; blow the place to pieces"

"I'm right on" BJ replied.

BJ took a Yakuza Stinger Love had had him steal earlier and went over to Shady's to get some explosives before heading the Yakuza's casino in Las Venturas. Brian parked the car and went around back where he broke the lock on the door to gain entrance into the casino. Equipped with a silenced 9 mm pistol, Brian eliminated the lookouts before he began placing the explosives around the casino unnoticed. The explosives looked like normal satchel charges, but were really much more powerful. He then went into the last room to set the final explosives, the boss' room. He killed the owner quickly and quietly by breaking his neck before placing the final explosive.

He then sneaked out of the casino the same way he came in. BJ got into the Yakuza Stinger and drove off before detonating the explosives. The casino went up in flames before collapsing. BJ then called Donald Love to inform him of the good news.

"Mr. Love the casino's been destroyed," said Brian.

"Damn, it's only been 30 minutes; quick, cold blooded, respective, and obedient, I like that" Love replied happily. "There's just one more thing I need you to do, there's a van on the edge of Vinewood. Don't ask any questions and bring it to my mansion"

"I'll have the van over in no time" BJ reassured him.

BJ sped over to Vinewood and sure enough behind the Vinewood sign was a lone, white van with a Zaibatsu logo on the side of it.

"This is gonna be the easiest money I've ever made" Brian said to himself "It'll be a piece of cake"

"Hmm, this is too easy, something just doesn't add up" BJ suddenly thought to himself. "Why would Donald Love pay me just to retrieve some van?"

BJ decided to take his chances however and went to hijack the van. However, just then his cell phone rang. It was Donald Love

"Hello, BJ; I'm sorry but you were just getting too expensive," Love told. "And besides, I couldn't risk you possibly becoming a threat to me"

"What the fuck are you talking about Love?" BJ asked.

Suddenly a gun man wearing a purple hoodie ambushed him from behind him. Before Brian could even notice, the Ballas hit man shot him three times in the back with a silenced 9 mm.

As BJ slowly fell to the ground he heard Donald Love's voice telling him "When the Ballas offered to take care of the problem free of charge, I simply couldn't refuse; but I decided to use you to deal one more blow to my enemies. And now C.R.A.S.H, the Ballas, and My Zaibatsu Corporation have merged into one. I really am sorry it had to end this way"

As Brian lost consciousness, he now sought revenge against two men: Aaron and Donald Love.


	23. Bad fellas

Bad fellas 

After being released from the hospital, Brian went do a couple jobs for Toni. He decided instead of immediately seeking revenge that he should lay low for a while.

"Hey Toni" BJ greeted.

"I've heard what you've been saying about me" Toni said, obviously under the effects of cocaine before pulling out a Colt Python and pointing it at Brian.

"Whoa Toni, what the fuck?" BJ said as he put his hands up.

"So you think I'm an idiot, huh? Is that what you think?" Toni yelled.

"Whoa Toni, calm down!" BJ said, trying to talk some sense into Toni.

Toni, coming to his senses lowered the gun before apologizing to BJ.

"Why Brian I'm sorry, I'm getting paranoid," he apologized "I'm starting to act like Salvatore"

"Yo, What got you so paranoid?" BJ asked.

"Uh, let me think about that for a moment, other than the fact that I'm the don of the biggest and most powerful mafia in America, I have enemies everywhere I go, the cops are closing in on me, I have nothing to worry about," Toni said sarcastically. "And now not only do I have to deal with that shit, Donald Love's newly fledged Zaibatsu Corporation is trying to eliminate the Leones."

"Wait a minute, you have a problem with the Zaibatsu now?" asked BJ.

"Yeah, what business is yours" Toni replied.

"Let's just say I haven't been seeing eye to eye with the Zaibatsu lately either, it seems we have a common enemy" said BJ.

"It appears we do" said Toni. "Before we discuss anything, get me out of San Fierro, it's too dangerous here, I have an extra mansion in Las Venturas, take me there."

"We'll take your car" said Toni as he stepped into Brian's blue Infernus.

As soon as they backed out of the drive way, Toni's mansion suddenly exploded into a raging fireball. BJ expected Toni to blow his top, but to his surprise Toni kept his cool and just took a sip out of his water bottle.

"You OK Toni?" asked BJ.

"I'm fine; but see what I why I'm so paranoid," Toni replied. "And I've been taking some anger management classes so that helps a little"

Just then a yellow Zaibatsu van sped around the corner with 4 masked men firing MAC-11s at them.

"Shit, see what I mean kid, I've got all these motherfuckers trying to kill me" Toni yelled.

"Don't worry I'll handle this, you take the wheel" said Brian before returning fire using an AK-47.

The zaibatsu managed to dodge the bullets with almost the greatest of ease.

"Toni, do some crazy driving, maybe that will confuse them" BJ instructed him.

Brian continued using the AK-47 until it ran out of ammo.

"Shit" Brian muttered before grabbing an AA-12.

Toni meanwhile was speeding, swerving, and jumping ramps, anything to shake the Zaibatsu. It seemed to be working as the Zaibatsu van consistently crashed into street poles, other cars, and pedestrians. With the Zaibatsu too focused on trying to keep up with Toni that they were let their guard down allowing BJ to shoot them with the AA-12. After a couple of gunshots, the zaibatsu van burst into flames. The occupants bailed out of the flaming vehicle as it exploded. Brian then retook the wheel.

"Turn these motherfuckers into some road kill!" Toni commanded.

Brian turned around and ran over the fleeing Zaibatsu members before taking Toni to his other safe house in Las Venturas. Once there Toni turned on the TV. On the screen was a press conference featuring Donald Love.

"Hello, I'm Donald Love, owner of the Love Media incorporation and the newly fledged Zaibatsu organization/ police force," Love said, playing himself up as the good guy.

"Ugh, look at this piece of shit; playing everyone like suckers" Toni mumbled angrily.

"Now this afternoon, I understand that some civilians were injured and that many question the techniques of my new police force, but rest assured my Zaibatsu were only attempting to apprehend two armed and dangerous criminals. One of whom was Cipriani mafia family don Toni Cipriani. My Zaibatsu Corporation has merged with C.R.A.S.H to bring an end to organized crime in the San Andreas. Today's earlier incident shall not happen again. During Governor John Roy's term as governor while crime in general declined, organized crime continued to affect not only other gangs, but innocent civilians as well. Since Governor Roy has tucked his tail in between his legs and disappeared when San Andreas needed him the most, I shall be running for Governor in the upcoming election." Love said before leaving to thunderous applause from the audience.

"That slimy, cannibalistic, greedy, money grubbing, piece of shit! He thinks he can fuck with me, he's got another thing coming!" Toni yelled. "You've got my help in fighting the Zaibatsu, come by later for more work"

Mission Accomplished

Reward: $20,000

Note: black and yellow Zaibatsu vans, Cheetahs, Stingers, and Patriots can be seen driving around San Andreas as well as Zaibatsu members. They will wear all black and resemble either police officers or gang members. Any Zaibatsu member will attack you on sight. Killing them will result in a 2 star wanted level. Their weaponry includes AK-47s, MAC-11s, .50 AE Desert Eagles, batons, tazers, and the electro gun. Entering a Zaibatsu vehicle will instantly equip the player with body armor as well as the aforementioned weapons.


	24. Off Road Turmoil

Off Road Turmoil

BJ then went over do some jobs for Claude while Toni plotted revenge. He knocked on the door of the small San Fierro garage. Claude stepped out with a new look. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. His once blacked, slicked, Elvis Presley- esque hairdo was now in the style of a blonde, short cut, Slim Shady- esque hairdo mixed with a Dolph Ziggler- esque hairdo. And on top of that, he was wearing a pair of color changing contacts that made his brown eyes look green.

"Yo, Claude what hell's with the new look?" asked BJ.

Claude quickly wrote down a note and handed it to BJ. It read "You've heard on the news about Donald Love and his new Zaibatsu Corporation right?"

"Yeah I've heard about it," BJ said after reading the note. "In fact I was their first victim; damn it looks like everybody's scared of the Zaibatsu"

Claude scribbled down another note before handing it to BJ, this one reading "Yeah, well some of us don't wanna lose the shit that took ten or twenty years of working our ass off to some spoiled rich, corrupted, power hungry, business tycoon! Hell, your dad knew that"

"How the fuck do you know my father?" Brian asked.

"Who do you think he won the garage from in the first place and who do you think stole his psychotic girlfriend?" Claude wrote down.

"So you're the snake without a tongue my dad was always talking about. Hey didn't you two work together later?" asked BJ.

"Yeah, we ran an illegal street racing ring when the Ciprianis relocated to San Andreas in early 2005," Claude answered him via another note. "Anyway, enough with the twenty questions, some new Australian hotshots calling themselves "The Shite" are sabotaging my business so I challenged them to a off road race between our best racers; for me that would be you. The stipulation is that the losers leave San Fierro. Take my ZR-350 equipped with off road tires; this will make it slightly easier. Be careful driving though as the car has poor handling as making the slightest sharp turn can cause the car to overturn. Just take my car and get to the starting line in Montgomery, Red County"

"The Shites, what kind of retards name their street game the Shites" BJ laughed to himself as he walked out the door. "They must be pretty shitty racers"

BJ took Claude's sports car and sped over to the starting line. When he arrived there were a group of gangsters wearing brown jackets with cut off sleeves, white T-shirts, blue jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots with pale skin and long brown hair stood laughing and joking with each other.

"Ey, you must the racer Speed sent to race us?" one said with an Australian dialect.

"If you're Claude Speed's best racer, then this'll be easier than finding a kangaroo," another laughed.

"Only in America do they let black people drive," said the third before the whole group burst out laughing.

"Shit, we'll see about that," Brian replied. "Hell, I could beat you in this race blindfolded"

"Ha! That's a mighty funny joke, mate" laughed the fourth Shite.

"Talk is cheap, I'll let my actions speak for me" said Brian.

"Well let's quit dilly dallying and get to racing" said the fifth Shite.

"Give me your best racer," BJ challenged.

"OK then; Jackie!" yelled Shite #6 before a seventh Shite taller and much more muscular than the other Shites stepped from behind the other Shites.

"This is the best Claude could offer, I'm insulted. You look like you're unfit to even eat my dust" Jackie said with an Australian dialect like his fellow Shites.

"Oh really, than let's get to racing big man" BJ replied as got into his car and headed for the start line.

"On your mark, Get Set, GO!"

Brian and Jackie floored the gas pedal and sped off, both extremely competitive. The two raced from Blueberry to Dillimore to Palomino Creek before finally reaching the starting point in Montgomery. Throughout the first half of race, Brian and Jackie were neck and neck, each not wanting the other take the advantage despite the difficulty trekking off road. Finally in Palomino Creek, there was an extreme sharp turn. Despite Claude's advice Brian made a sharp turn. As he made the turn he slammed on the brakes causing the car to drift and the tilt to its left. While it was tilted Brian slammed the gas pedal causing the ZR-350 to tilt itself right. Jackie on the other hand drifted and crashed through the guard rail, sliding down the hill and into the river below. Jackie tried to catch up, but ultimately failed.

BJ crossed the finish line first and did donuts in celebration.

"Fuck" the other Shites yelled in frustration.

After the race Jackie walked up to Brian.

"Hey, that was pretty good driving, if you ever want to make some quick cash, you know where to find me." Jackie said as he shook BJ's hand.

"Hey, that was some pretty good driving you did" said BJ, showing respect as well. "I think I might come back here later for some more work."

Brian then drove off to collect his pay for Claude before he received a call from Chico.

"Brian, I'm all better and I've got some more work for you if you're interested, come by my place later." Chico said before hanging up.

Mission Accomplished

$25,000

Note: The player can now participate in off road races in Red County and do a couple jobs for Jackie. The Shite street gang will now appear all around San Andreas. They are not hostile and will not attack the player if they see him, but will attack in self defense if the player attacks or kills a Shite member. Shites weld baseball bats, pistols, and SMGs. They drive the Shite Phoenix sports car.


	25. You Need Protection?

You Need Protection…

After receiving the call, BJ headed over to Little Chico's.

"Chico, what's up man?" Brian greeted as Chico opened the door.

"Thanks for coming Brian, now that I've made a name for myself all these putas loco are trying to kill me" Chico explained as he hi5ed BJ.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Brian.

"Some crazy Diablos said they were coming over today to talk about "protection"," Chico explained. "Kill these motherfuckers and make sure people get the message not to fuck with Lil' Chico"

"How am I supposed to find these crazy Diablos?" asked Brian.

"They said they would be here at 1:30, that gives us two hours," Chico told him. "I don't want them to know it's you so go down to ammunition, get a rocket launcher, come back here and disguise yourself as me and when the Diablos show up destroy them from the balcony, but remain hidden while doing so"

BJ quickly went to the Ammu- Nation around the corner from Chico's apartment. He bought the RPG and 20 rockets, spending over $80,000. He went back to Chico's and waited for the Diablos to arrive. At exactly 1:30, three Diablo Stallions carrying 4 Diablos each pulled into the driveway.

"Eh, Chico come on down, man let's talk about this" one of them yelled.

"Let's put our differences aside, look, we both speak Spanish so let's talk about this like men" another taunted.

"If you don't come down, we're coming up!" the leader of the group threatened.

Back in Chico's apartment, BJ and Chico were crouched at the side of the balcony doors. BJ was armed and ready to attack.

"Hey Chico, can I shoot now?" he asked.

"Not just yet, wait until I give you the order" Chico replied.

"Come on Chico, how's that beautiful sister of yours?" a Diablo taunted.

"Hey Chico, can I fuck your sister?" came another taunt from the Diablos.

"Hey Chico, why don't we talk about this while we take turns fucking your sister and raping her like the slut she is, you know she'd like that!"

"That's it, Brian blast the Hell outta these motherfuckers" Chico said, unable to contain his anger anymore.

BJ fired the RPG, the force of the rocket causing him to recoil backwards. The rocket destroyed one of the Stallions killing the 4 Diablos standing next to it. Brian then destroyed the 2 remaining Diablo Stallions.

"That's it, ready or not here we come" the Diablo leader yelled angrily as he walked towards the staircase which was three stories below them.

Brian fired a rocket straight downwards, flinging the diablo leader twenty feet away and knocking Brian and Chico off their feet.

"Ah, this motherfucker is crazy, I'm getting the fuck outta here!" one Diablo yelled as the 7 remaining Diablos fled for their lives.

"Haha, we did it!" Brian yelled excitedly as he hi5ed Chico.

Mission Passed

$20,000

Note: The Diablos can now be seen all around San Andreas.


	26. This Means Gang Warfare

This Means Gang Warfare

After helping Chico deal with the Diablos, Brian received a call from his Aunt Kendl.

"Brian, you spineless coward; it's been two months since those Ballas bitches took over Los Santos and you haven't even reclaimed the street you grew up on!" Kendl yelled. "You've forgotten why you're even called a Grove Street gangster!"

"Hey, I've been busy, besides I'm trying to lay low" BJ replied.

"Busy? Busy doing what; working for that Mama's boy Mafioso and the gangster wannabe Puerto Rican?" Kendl argued. "And try to lay low from who, you ain't hiding from no Ballas or the Zaibatsu are you?"

"Fine, what the fuck do you want me to do to try to reclaim Grove Street?" BJ asked begrudgingly.

"First, go to the yellow house in outermost Ganton; you'll find Big Bear, a Grove Street original and one of the few surviving Grove Street gangsters," Kendl told him. "Anyway, Big Bear has a group of Grove Street members who didn't become addicted to crack. He'll give you about 120 of them to help you out."

"Help me out with what?" asked BJ.

"Shut the fuck up and I'll tell you!" Kendl yelled. "Then take the group of gangsters and start a gang war with the Ballas. There'll be 3 waves of Ballas that you'll have to slaughter in order to gain control of Ganton. Use your best weapons and have plenty of ammo. Show those niggas whose boss. Be prepared to fight police afterwards. Good Luck, Asshole"

Kendl then hung up the phone.

"If Toni has to deal with this shit with his nagging mother then I don't know how he puts up with it" Brian muttered to himself.

Before going over to Big Bear's house, BJ went over to Shady's to get a few weapons.

"Shady, what's up man?" Brian greeted.

"What's up Brian, what do you need?" asked Shady.

"I just came to pick up a couple weapons" said BJ.

"After that favor you did for me, I'll let you get any and as many weapons and ammo you need free of charge" Shady told him.

"Are you sure man, I'm going to need a lot of weapons." BJ told him.

"Don't worry, I have a lot more firepower; you think this small store is where I keep most of my weapons?" Shady replied.

"Yo thanks Shady, you the man" BJ thanked him before grabbing a pair of sawed off shotguns, an M4 assault rifle, a MP10 equipped with rapid fire and laser sight, an RPG, a minigun, and a M60 as well as a few grenades and body armor for himself before grabbing 20 AK-47s, 15 Remington Spartan 100s, 15 dual Desert Eagles, 20 basic lever Rifles, 20 Tec 9s, and 30 MP10s for Big Bear's gangsters.

"Damn man, you look like you going to war," Shady remarked.

"Man, I told you I needed a lot of weapons" BJ replied.

"Shit, I might have to take back that free thing, I could make a fortune," Shady said.

BJ then thanked Shady for the weapons before loading them into the green Bobcat he had brought for the job. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at Big Bear's house in outermost Ganton.

"You must be the guy Kendl told me about" Big Bear said. "Dude, show these Ballas niggas that Grove Street will never die"

Big Bear then got his boys and told them to help Brian. Brian handed them each a weapon. They then got into their green cars and sped over to Grove Street.

"OK, be careful and shoot any nigga you see wearing purple," BJ told them. "Be prepared to have to face the cops afterwards."

Brian then started the gang war by immediately killing 3 Ballas. 50 Ballas then ran out of the houses and began exchanging gunfire with BJ and Big Bear's gangsters. After they finished killing the first wave of Ballas, Brian realized his MP10 was out of ammo so he threw it down and pulled out his dual sawn off shotguns.

The second wave of Ballas consisting of 100 then showed up on the scene. The battle took longer than the first and pretty soon Brian ran out of ammo for his shotguns, and his M4. The Grove Street side suffered only 9 causalities while the Balla side was nearly completely obliterated by Grove Street's fire power.

Finally the third wave of Ballas consisting of 200 Ballas welding M4s and AK-47s arrived on the scene. Brian wondered how they would be able to defeat the third wave of Ballas before he remembered the grenades he was carrying. He tossed a couple towards the Ballas gang cars causing a chain reaction of explosions eliminating half of the third wave of Ballas allowing Grove Street to retake the advantage. BJ used up his M60 ammunition to take out multiple Ballas before taking a bullet to the chest. He would have been killed if it hadn't been for the body armor he was wearing.

Finally the onslaught ended and Grove Street had regained control of Ganton. The Ballas' Ganton unit had been defeated. They had only suffered 40 causalities altogether and now it was time to celebrate.

Their celebration was cut short however as 3 armored Zaibatsu Enforcers arrived. The Zaibatsu law enforcement jumped out of back of the police vehicles and began gunning down the gangsters. Grove Street fought back and managed to kill a lot of Zaibatsu, but they themselves were starting to suffer multiple deaths.

"I knew this would come in handy" BJ thought to himself as he pulled out his RPG and quickly took out the Zaibatsu Enforcers as well as kill many of the Zaibatsu. He and the remaining gangsters then took out the remaining Zaibatsu forces.

Afterwards Brian walked down Grove Street until he found his former home. It had been vandalized with graffiti, its windows were broken. He used the house key he had kept after being arrested to unlock the door. As he walked around the house, he suddenly heard a shotgun cock behind him before feeling a barrel being pressed into his back.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, huh? What are you, some Ballas bitch?" said the voice.

BJ quickly spun around to find himself standing face to face with his younger brother Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" he said.

"Brian, man long time, no see" his Jimmy greeted before hi5ing his brother. "Dude where have you been, Grove Street's gone even more downhill."

"It's a long story" BJ said.

Suddenly a teenage girl walked downstairs.

"Hey, what's going on down- BJ!" she yelled as she hugged he older brother.

"Hey Katie!" BJ said as he embraced his sister. "Wait a minute, where's Rob, the fiery hothead?"

There was a long pause before finally Jimmy spoke up.

"Brian, Rob was killed after you were arrested, I'm sorry" Jimmy told him.

"Shit, everything is fucked up" Brian muttered angrily. "He was only 18, how'd he die?"

"He was fighting off some Ballas gangster; he managed to kill many of them before he was shot at point blank with a shotgun by some nigga with brown hair and cornrows wearing a purple jersey with "A" printed on the front of it" Jimmy informed him.

"That son of a bitch!" Brian yelled before storming out of the house.

"Hey yo Brian, Where are you going?" asked Jimmy.

"To take care of some business" BJ replied.

Mission Passed

Reward: $45,000

Note: the Johnson House/ Ganton safe house is now available. The player can now participate in gang wars as well as defend territory. Grove Street gangsters can now be seen in Ganton. They are allies of the player and will defend the player if he is being attacked by another gang and will not attack the player even in self defense.


	27. Now I'm Pissed

Now I'm Pissed

After retaking Ganton, and learning about his brother's death at the hands of his arch nemesis Brian was pissed. Not only did he now have to avenge his father's murder, but his brother's as well. He was about to send Aaron a message, he equipped himself with some body armor as well as his heaviest weaponry and jumped into his green Sabre. He then drove around Los Santos and began doing drive bys on any Ballas member he saw. He killed dozens of them, but he couldn't find his target.

"Aaron! Where the fuck are you, you cowardly son of bitch!" BJ yelled as he stepped out of the car and opened fire with duel AK-47s.

The Ballas tried to fight back but were surprised by Brian's determination. Homicidal hate flashed in BJ's eyes as he continued his murderous rampage. Then he saw a figure fleeing the scene. The very man he was looking for.

"Aaron, where are you going? Don't you wanna kill me?" Brian taunted before shooting Aaron once in the spine with the AK-47 causing Aaron to fall to the ground.

As BJ came upon his target, Aaron tried to crawl away, but Brian caught up with him and kicked him in the gut. As Aaron moaned in pain, Brian walked over and put his foot on his chest aiming him AK-47 at his face.

"Any last words, you murderous traitor?" BJ asked a crazed look of anger on his face.

Before Brian could deliver the fatal shot to his rival, he heard a helicopter hovering over his head. He looked up and saw Donald Love standing in the chopper with a triumphant look on his face. With BJ distracted Aaron nailed Brian with a kick to the groin causing Brian to double over in pain and allowing Aaron to grab the rope ladder being lowered from the chopper and escape.

"So long, sucker" Aaron yelled as he made his getaway.

Brian fired at the chopper as it left the scene, but missed.

"God Damn It!" BJ yelled as he tossed the assault rifle to the ground.


	28. Tough Love

Tough Love

Following his failed attempted to kill Aaron; BJ received a call from his brother Jimmy.

"Hello BJ, A guy named Toni Cipriani called looking for you," Jimmy told him.

"What he say?" BJ asked.

"He said come to his mansion, because it's time to kill that scumbag Donald Love," Jimmy informed him.

"OK, tell him I'm on my way" BJ said.

"I'm coming with you" Jimmy said.

"What, are you crazy, you're only 16" BJ refused.

"You're only 3 years older than me what's the difference" Jimmy argued.

"Fine, but be careful, I'm not letting another brother die" Brian said.

BJ picked up his brother before heading to Toni's mansion.

"Toni what's up," BJ greeted. "Yo, this is my brother Jimmy he's here to help us out"

"That's great," Toni replied. "The more help the better. Now listen, we've received information from our informant, Niko Bellic that Love is planning to leave San Andreas via airplane to Anywhere City. His private jet leaves LSX in 3 hours, now let's hurry"

The three then climbed into Toni's limo where Chico and Claude were as well. Claude, in the driver's seat tossed Brian and Jimmy an M4 Carbine. While Chico and Toni branded AK-47s.

"OK Claude, get us to LSX quickly and no fancy crap" Toni ordered.

As they drove to the huge airport, Toni gave them further instructions.

"OK, here's scoop, Niko has informed me that Donald Love despite his campaigning for Governor of San Andreas, would leave San Andreas out of paranoia," Toni said. "He scheduled his private jet to leave from Los Santos International in three hours so here's what we're going to do. We're going to ambush his convoy at the airport and take him out. Niko has also informed me that Love, out of paranoia, has trained his staff to be able to recognize us, so don't be surprised if we are ambushed.

Then suddenly as if on cue, two Zaibatsu vans rammed into each side of Toni's limo. Two Zaibatsu officers with AK-47s fired from the open side doors of the vans.

"Oh Shit, it's them!" Chico yelled.

"OK you guys, let's show these Zaibatsu punks who's really in charge of this city!" Toni yelled as the four fired out the window.

Bullets riddled the bodies of the Zaibatsu hit men causing them to fall from inside the van to the pavement at over 90 mph.

"Take that bitch!" Jimmy yelled as their corpses were crush by the oncoming traffic.

They then shot the drivers of each van in the head causing the vans to crash. Upon reaching the airport they saw Love's convoy guarding the entrance.

"Hey, kid Jimmy; take this rocket launcher and destroy those Zaibatsu vans up ahead" Toni instructed.

Jimmy took the rocket launcher, stuck his head out the window and destroyed the Zaibatsu vans.

"Hang on everybody, it's about to get a little bumpy" Claude yelled as he drove over the explosion via a ramp and into the airport.

"So that's what his voice sounds like" BJ remarked.

Toni's limo landed with a hard thud and skidded to a screeching halt. They then stepped out of the car and began firing upon Donald's Zaibatsu convoy. The corpse dropped and the death count rose as they fought their way through. The Zaibatsu's weapons were no match to the power of the M4s.

"Brian, we'll take care of these guys, you take kill Love" Toni ordered.

"OK, just make sure Jimmy doesn't get hurt" Brian yelled.

Mission Objective:

Find and kill Donald Love

BJ drove around the airport looking for Love, killing any Zaibatsu who got in his way. He then saw Love taking off in his private jet, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh no you don't you son of a bitch!" BJ yelled as he pulled out an RPG and fired at Love's jet.

The rocket made a direct hit. The tail of the jet caught fire and plummeted to the ground with a streak of flames behind it before crashing to the ground and exploding, killing Donald Love.

"So long, you cannibalistic son of a bitch" BJ remarked as he stared at the flaming wreckage as if hypnotized by its fiery glow.

He then met back up with Toni and the others who were celebrating after killing a ton of Zaibatsu.

"Ha ha we did it kid!" Toni laughed as he hugged BJ. "We own this motherfucking state!"

BJ then looked over and noticed that Jimmy had been shot in the arm.

"Man, kid your brother is one tough kid, he took a shot and kept going" Toni said.

"Toni, that's my little brother man, I thought I told you to make sure he didn't get hurt!" Brian yelled as he grabbed Toni by his shirt collar.

"Ah fooled ya!" Toni laughed as Jimmy joined in before revealing that the "blood" was fake. "I'm sorry kid, but you're brother thought it would be really funny to play a prank on you.

BJ growled in anger as Jimmy had always been playing pranks on him. He then pulled out his Desert Eagle and put it to Toni's head. Toni quickly got quiet.

"Hey, hey kid take it easy, it was just a joke" Toni said.

Brian then pulled the trigger, however all that came out was a red "bang" sign, it was a harmless prop gun.

"Fooled ya!" Brian laughed.

Toni growled and then punched BJ in the face.

"Ow man, I thought you were taking anger management classes" Brian objected.

"That reminds me, I need you to dispose of a body" Toni said as he opened the trunk revealing a dead body of a man who had been shot in the head.

"What's he do to piss you off?" asked Jimmy.

"He kept calling me a fatass" Toni answered.

"Damn Cartman, you need to calm down" BJ remarked.

"Eh, Mr. Vercetti warned me that this son of a bitch could turn a saint into the devil himself," Toni said. "Tommy Vercetti taught me a lot and yet when I needed to heed his advice the most, I didn't"

BJ quickly disposed of the body before dropping off Toni and Claude at their mansion and dropping off Jimmy at home. He then headed over to Lil' Chico's to celebrate. When they walked into Chico's new elegant apartment, they saw that the place was totally ransacked.

"What the fuck happened to my house?" Chico yelled upon discovering the destruction before remembering his sister. "Oh shit, Rosita!"

Rosita was nowhere to be seen, however in the corner was a disc. Brian popped it into the DVD player and watched on the giant flat screen TV.

On the screen stood Aaron holding a bound, gagged, and unconscious Rosita by the neck.

"Oh Brian, I've got you're precious little bitch. If you don't want her brains splattered all over the wall, then bring your ass and $1,000,000 to the Ballas mansion in central Los Santos. Oh yeah, come alone and without your weapons or else girlie goes bye bye" Aaron said before the video ended.

"That punk motherfucker!" BJ yelled after watching the video.

"God damn it, I can't believe that asshole has my sister, I swear to god I'll rip him limb from limb" Chico said.

Suddenly Chico's landlord burst in.

"Chico, don't forget your payment's due this Friday and what the fuck have you done to this apartment, do you know how much it is going to cause to fix this" the landlord yelled before Chico shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Shit, now I've got blood to clean up; Brian save my sister, I'm begging you" Chico said before Brian left to save Rosita.

Mission Passed

Reward:

$800,000 as well unlocking the final storyline mission _Sweet Cold Revenge _


	29. Payback's a Bitch with Big Tits

Payback's a Bitch with Big Tits

BJ arrived at the Ballas Mansion in central Los Santos at 7:00 PM holding 2 briefcases full of cash. After being patted down by Aaron's henchmen, he proceeded to the exchange site. There Aaron stood with a cocky grin.

"I see you brought the cash," he said still incredibly arrogant.

"Enough with the jokes, where's Rosita?" Brian asked.

"Here's your bitch" Aaron said as he tossed Rosita to the ground. She had been beaten, raped, and shot four times but she was still alive.

"My My, I see you have been a busy boy; Damn this almost makes me not want to kill you, _**almost**_" Aaron said as he looked through the first briefcase. He went to open the second briefcase, but to him surprise it was full of remote controlled grenades. "Oh Shit"

He then tossed the briefcase away in the middle of his guards just as BJ detonated the explosives. The Ballas members were instantly incinerated leaving behind only their AK-47s and M16s. Brian picked them up as well as pulled out his own concealed Desert Eagle and fired at the remaining, killing them with single headshots. Brian placed Rosita into his Green Sabre for safe keeping and then followed Aaron into the Ballas mansion. On the first floor, the Ballas were unarmed and thus scrambling to get their weapons allowing Brian to easily kill them.

On the second floor, the Ballas were armed with only simple pistols. Brian demolished them with his SMGs and followed pursuit. Aaron turned and fired a couple shots, but missed. On the third floor, the gang members weld pistols and SMGs. It was a bit of a challenge, but Brian managed to kill them.

"A little body armor wouldn't hurt" BJ said as he picked up a bullet proof vest.

On the fourth floor, BJ had to duck in cover and return fire as the Ballas had high firepower. After killing them and taking their ammo, Brian turned to see Aaron holding a Molotov cocktail.

"Burn in Hell Bitch!" Aaron yelled before throwing the Molotov at a gas tank causing it to explode.

Brian was now trapped behind a wall of flames. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames before following Aaron.

"If I go to Hell, I'm dragging your soul with me!" BJ yelled back at him.

Aaron continued to flee as BJ killed more and more of his henchmen.

"Kill this idiot, don't let him get to the chopper" Aaron commanded.

The massacre game of cat and mouse continued for several hours. BJ ran out of ammo on the sixth floor, but luckily for him the weapons storage closet was on that floor. Brian grabbed an AA-12, an AK-47, a revolver, a 9mm, a MAC-11 and a SPAS 12 and continued his pursuit. The Ballas were ripped to pieces by the automatic shotgun and simply demolished. BJ's eyes burned with vengeance. The MAC 11's rate of fire helped him out gun the Ballas. There were 4 floors left before the roof of the mansion and BJ knew that's where Aaron was headed.

Seventh and eighth floors had the Ballas' allies Zaibatsu. BJ was careful and took out the heavily armored Zaibatsu by shooting them in the place where they were most vulnerable, their heads. A series of quick head shots took the challenge out of that. Aaron was desperate to escape so he knocked over a box of landmines on the floor.

"Try catching me now asshole!" he taunted.

BJ had no choice but to take his time maneuvering through the literal mine field. He then wasted no time, he knew that if he wanted to catch Aaron, he would have to ignore the Ballas and run straight through the gunfire.

"God, I know you haven't answered a lot of my prayers so this time I'm asking nicer, please let me get through this with my life" BJ prayed as he ran through the line of fire.

BJ managed to make it through without a scratch and the Ballas and Zaibatsu were blindly firing, killing each. Brian threw a grenade into the room before fleeing up the stairs just as the grenade exploded.

Finally he reached the final floor before the rooftop, the tenth floor. The firefight between Brian and the combined efforts of the Ballas and the Zaibatsu was lengthy and intense. By the end of the frantic gun fight Brian had used up the ammo in all his weapons except his SPAS 12. He finally made it to the roof where Aaron was fleeing with the cash to a black chopper. Brian found a discarded Rocket launcher on the ground and just as Aaron was about to reach the chopper fired, blowing up the helicopter and knocking Aaron off his feet, stunning him.

As Aaron shook his head in confusion and slowly stood Brian approached with the SPAS 12 pointed at him.

"Listen Brian, we're cool come on man" Aaron pleaded.

"You lied, you cheated, you stole, you betrayed all your friends, and you murdered anyone who you thought might be a threat" BJ said as he approached Aaron.

"Come on man, I had to do what I had to do" Aaron pleaded.

BJ however showed no compassion and shot Aaron in his left knee.

"Ah!" Aaron screamed in pain as the shotgun bullet tore through his knee.

"That was for my father" BJ said before shooting Aaron in his right knee, severing the limb. "That was for my brother"

"Please don't do this" Aaron pleaded as he winced in pain.

"And this is for Rosita" BJ said before finishing off Aaron with a shotgun blast to the head, literally blowing his brains out.

Brian then went off and cut off Aaron's arm which had the briefcase full of cash handcuffed to it.

"Sorry Aaron, but a nigga's gotta do what a nigga's gotta do" BJ said as picked up the cash. He then looked up in the sky and said "Sorry Rob, Sorry Dad; I know you said Bros before Hoes but you also said it's a pimp's duty to protect his hoe"

BJ then went to the fifth floor, stepping over carcasses and placed a specially made bomb made by Shady between two gigantic gas tanks and set it to go off in 15 minutes to kill any remaining Ballas. He then hightailed it and hopped into his car and driving off before the bomb exploded. Rosita was unconscious, but still alive. BJ then made his way to the hospital.

Mission Passed

Reward:

$2,000,000 and unlocking the credits.


	30. Aftermath

Aftermath

News Reporter: Today residents of Central Los Santos are coming to terms with the aftermath of a full blown war that hit the area yesterday. Witnesses describe a single black gun man fleeing the scene with a critically injured dark haired Latino woman. With the death count already over 100 and still rising, there has been no official denial that the dead were members of street gang The Ballas and law enforcement agency the Zaibatsu. Police have not yet discovered the Zaibatsu's reasons for their connection with the Ballas. Following the death of Zaibatsu founder Donald Love in a mysterious plane crash earlier this week, it has been suspected that both Love and the Zaibatsu were working with the Ballas for something that had to do with politics. There still have been no leads as to the cause of the massacre. Local residents Roman and Niko Bellic describe the scene.

Niko: Yeah, My cousin and I got a good view of the action. A couple explosions rocked the mansion before the place finally came down.

Roman: Those Ballas were always doing something in there, killing, extorting, stealing; hearing of the massacre is somewhat of a relief to me.

News Reporter: This has been the largest gang related massacre since the 2001 Cartel massacre, which still remains a mystery. Rumors are circulating that the cause of the massacre was a ransom exchange gone horribly awry. Reporting from Channel 5 news, this is Jane Yamamoto.

(Brian and Rosita are heard kissing as the credits roll.)


End file.
